The Justice League Expansion
by 123justafan
Summary: Penny tries to come to grips with her relationship with Leonard. Does her past play into her fears of commitment?
1. Chapter 1

**I was watching some old episodes and this just kind of came to mind.**

**I own Nothing**

Penny couldn't believe what she just heard. It was happening AGAIN. Zack bought her a Wonder Woman costume to go to a New Year's Eve party, AGAIN. And to make it worse, Leonard was going to be going…. AGAIN.

Last time, she started seeing Zack again only because she didn't want to be alone on New Year's Eve. She screwed up her relationship with Leonard because she did what she did SO well…. She ran…. She couldn't take hearing him say I Love You. He expected a similar response and she couldn't give it. She didn't know what to do, so she just ended the relationship.

Sheldon said Amy didn't like dressing up. She wasn't whimsical like he was. Bernadette was in quarantine according to Howard. Penny was the only girl they knew who would do this. Leonard finally convinced her to go to the party. Even though she still had feelings for Leonard, she started seeing Zack because she didn't want to be alone on New Year's Eve. She almost told Leonard how she felt but just like always, couldn't come up with the goods. She went to the party and they won the prize. When midnight came, Zack pulled her in and kissed her. Right…. in front… of…. Leonard.

She could still see the look on his face. Still feel the daggers in her heart at hurting him so much. She just wanted to grab him and hold him and kiss him. But what did she do? Yup….., nothing…... She let everything play out and she lost him. Lost him to Pryia. Things were awkward, then Pryia told Leonard to not hang out with Penny anymore. It got MORE awkward. Then she went to bed naked with Raj. WHAT WAS WRONG WITH HER? If there was an Oscar for how to wreck a relationship with someone who was your best friend and the most considerate boyfriend and lover you ever had, she would be the winner, HANDS DOWN.

And now?... It's happening AGAIN! She bumped into Zack at the restaurant, and he said he had a big surprise for her…. He was sure that she would love it. He asked if she wanted to go out. Go out… GO OUT…. REALLY?

She was so mad at Zack, she slammed the door in his face. Yup, no apateasers for him tonight. GOD, he is SO STUPID! She wasn't even dating him… Why would he do that…. Did he think she would go out with him? What kind of a friggin idiot is he?

She needed to figure out what was going on between her and Leonard before she would consider going out with ANYONE…. let alone Zack…

Leonard asked her to Marry her… She said No… More awkwardness… they kept dating…. Then he almost asked her again… She shot him down…. Then he tells her that SHE has to ask HIM if she ever wants to get married… Things are just SO weird right now. She is not sure what's up with her relationship with Leonard. So what does she do? That's right…they are on a little break.

AND NOW ZACK BUYS HER A COSTUME? WHAT's UP WITH THAT?

She was so mad she didn't say she would do it. Still, she didn't say no either. She just slammed the door. Zack went home and the guys went into 4A. All the guys except Leonard. He could see she was upset.

Penny went directly over to the fridge and poured a glass of wine. This seemed to be her go to response for just about anything these days. Nothing seemed to be going right. She couldn't get any auditions to pan out, tips were bad at work, and then there was WORK. The only thing that was worth anything in her pathetic life was her relationship with Leonard and she managed to throw that right in the trash heap.

Leonard knocked on the door. There was no answer. He knocked a second time and he heard from inside. "Zack, can't you take a hint? I'm not in the mood"!

Penny was looking at the closed door with complete disgust. From the other side of the door, she heard, "It's me, Leonard"... Penny took another slug of wine. "Go away Leonard". She waited a little while and then heard, "c'mon, let me in". Penny laid her head back on the couch, "ugh, it's open"...

Leonard slowly opened the door. He really didn't want to see her like this. She was his friend, one of his closest friends. Up until recently, they were dating. Things seemed to be going well, and then…. He did it again…. Pushed too hard and made thing so uncomfortable for Penny she pulled back. She put them on a break until she could figure things out.

Still, he couldn't help himself. He just wanted to make her feel better. He was going to try to take each event as a singular point in time. Baby steps. He would go back to taking things slow. Leonard came into the room and made his way over to the couch and sat down.

Penny turned her head and just said, "I'm not going to that party, Leonard"...

Leonard looked at her; he couldn't believe the anguish he felt because she was unhappy. "Penny, we'll win if we show up with a girl. Just like last time. If we show up with you, it won't even be close. You could go alone, and win. We would only drag you down".

Penny smiled, "Leonard, that's sweet, but I really don't want to go, even if that costume is smokin hot".

Leonard moved closer and put his hand on her knee. "This isn't easy for me, you know. I thought that we would go together this time. And now Zack's bought you that costume and here he is. I mean, it's hard considering you and him are you and him and you know... You and me used to be you and me"...

Penny took another swig, "well, we're ABSOLUTELY NOT me and him. You and I are on a break, remember? I'm NOT seeing ANYONE until I figure US out. Who are you going as anyway"?

Leonard looked confused at her remark. "Well, considering Zack is Superman, I'm going as the Green Lantern again. Anyway, why don't you consider it, it'll be fun. It's been a while since you got your geek on".

Penny moved over closer to him feeling the wine. She put her head on his shoulder. Leonard didn't know what to do. "Hey, they're having a female superhero marathon on the Toon Channel, if you want to get some back story. The party is not for a while, just think about it".

Penny agreed and went to get an afghan to wrap in. She got up and went into the bedroom and came out a short time later in a light camisole and her Hello Kitty shorts. She poured Leonard a glass of wine and snuggled close as Leonard turned on the TV. She made him take off his Jacket and Hoodie. She threw the afghan around them both and started to draw circles on his chest as she leaned on his shoulder. She started on the outside of his shirt and then put her hand under his shirt so she could feel his warm skin. She really liked these times, when she could cuddle with him. Why did things need to be so weird? Why couldn't they just stay the way they were. She really needed to think what was going on in her life. She thought to herself, "I mean, really…. What was Zack thinking…."

Leonard was more than confused at what was happening, but he wasn't about to ask why she wanted to be so close to him. He loved the feeling of her hand on his chest. He gave her a little hug and thought to himself….. baby steps Leonard…. baby steps…..


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing**

Leonard was right, the party wasn't for almost a month and she could just think about it. She really needed to think about a lot of things. She needed to really think about her relationship or non-relationship with Leonard. Right now, they were in limbo. He said things were now up to her. They still hung out, still went places together, still had a really great time. She could tell the whole group was kind of on edge. It was almost like watching the crowd at a tennis match when the two players were trading long baseline shots. There was always a lot of tension in the crowd waiting for one to miss a return.

* * *

Penny was determined to figure this thing out once and for all. She was sitting in the library writing a few comments next to some notes she took. It was during winter break, but she wanted to get a jump on some assignments that were coming up. She was a little tired, so she thought she would go over to the student café and get a cup of coffee. She was checking her mail on her phone when from behind her she heard someone ask, "mind if I join you"? She immediately knew who it was. The accent gave him away. "Cole…sure… have a seat". Penny had not really seen much of Cole since that first project she did and Leonard got weird all over Cole working with her. She had finally told Leonard that she loved him when they were in the hallway. Well, sort of told him, she actually said that "he knew she loved him". It was a surprise to both of them. Penny was really relieved that she had finally sort of said it. She hadn't had time to think it through so it just kind of slipped out. It must have been true. The feelings between her and Leonard just got a bit intense after that. Leonard seemed to get more assured and more assertive. She really enjoyed that part, but he always wanted to move things forward so fast. When she shot him down after the almost proposal, she wasn't sure where things were and now they were on this "break thing". It was just so frustrating.

Cole sat down. "So, how have you been? Still with the leader of that Scientist Gang"? Cole laughed through the question. He knew that Penny had a boyfriend before going to her apartment and then found out it was Leonard while working on the project. When he met Leonard in the stairwell, he was a little confused by the exchange that Leonard and he had because he saw Leonard's picture on her fridge. The next day in class, Penny had to apologize for the meeting and told Cole that she was "involved". He understood and backed off. Leonard was actually right all along, he had been hitting on Penny up until she told him she was unavailable.

Penny giggled at his comment. 'Yeah…. Well, sorta"… Penny was clearly conflicted in her response. She had a slight far off look and bit on her lower lip. "What are you doing here anyway? We're on break from classes"?

Cole picked up on the look. "Well, it's a bit of a stretch for me to go back to London now isn't it"? He shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "Sorta? That doesn't sound very definite. Have things gone a bit rubbish with your friend"?

Penny looked back and shrugged, "No…. not really….. maybe….. I don't know…. It's complicated". Penny was conflicted. She really didn't want to discuss this right now. She hadn't even thought it through in her own head. She surely didn't need to discuss this with Cole, even though he was supposed to be her friend… and he was cute…. And she was… kind of….. available.

Cole thought he could see a way in. He had been taken with Penny from the first time she had asked if they could be partners in their class. He arrived in the U.S. after the class had started and thought he was going to be behind. Penny had picked up on the fact that he had no partner for the project and asked him if he would like to work together. He had assumed that she was somewhat attracted to him because she smiled whenever he had given a response in class. What he came to understand, however, was that she just liked his accent. When he went over to work with her at her apartment, he went with the additional hope of starting something between them. The work session was brought to a rather swift conclusion when he made some not so subtle advances to her. She had unceremoniously cut him off at the knees stating that she already had a boyfriend and he was the most considerate loving and TRUSTING man on the planet. They then finished quickly and she asked him to leave. Cole didn't want to make the same mistake twice. Little did Penny know, Leonard was about to make her into a liar, not trusting her at all.

* * *

Cole sat down with his tea. "So…. What do you mean by complicated…..? I'm here if you want to talk, and I mean ….. just talk….. We really haven't said much to each other after that project, and that's my fault. I just didn't think after that time I came over….. Well you made it pretty clear where I stood"…

Penny looked down at her hands. "Yeah, well… we're sorta on a break right now… Things were moving a little fast and he asked me to marry him and I said no….. and things are a little weird now. I mean… I still have feelings for him.. really strong feelings…. But, I don't know… He said that things are now up to me.

Cole saw an in. "Well if you are having second thoughts, there is an English band playing at a pub, Oh… I'm sorry…. A club, round the corner tonight that has a friend of mine in it. I'll bet that I can get us in"….

Penny looked up at him. "I don't know, like I said, It's a bit weird right now". She was thinking to herself, '_Gee, I haven't been out in a while, Girl's Nights have been mostly at my place, and Leonard really didn't like going out to clubs much. And now with how things were, they pretty much just hung out when they were with all the gang'_. "What the hell…., sure, but just to see the band".

Cole smiled back. "Great, sure… sure… just the band". He thought to himself_. 'Just the band'_… "Pick you up at eight then"? Penny just nodded and picked up her stuff and went. Cole smiled to himself and finished his tea.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ow Nothing,**

Eight o'clock rolled around and penny was ready to go. She was wearing a short dress that was not too revealing but showed off her figure just right. There weren't too many guys that wouldn't turn their head if she passed by. She put on a pair of heals, grabbed her purse and went out the door.

Leonard happened to be heading out the door of 4A at the same time. "Hey, you look nice….. going out"?

Penny didn't really want Leonard to know that she was going out much less out with Cole, so she told Cole to wait outside and she would come to his car. "Yeah,… it's just a school thing". She was not making any eye contact at all, fiddling with her keys. She suddenly felt terrible about going out, and especially for not going out with Leonard and then lying to him. It was like the trifecta of guilt.

Leonard could tell that there was something not quite right. "Well, I'm off to get Sheldon from the comic book store. He went with Howard earlier and I told them I would meet them there".

Penny looked up at him. "That sounds like fun, we should go again sometime. Well…. See ya". She wanted to get down the stairs so she could get into Cole's car before Leonard could see who she was going out with. She quickly went down the stairs.

Leonard looked after her, "Bye Penny, have a good time"…. He then went down slowly after her.

Penny got into Cole's car and as she closed the door, Leonard came out the front door. He thought it was her getting into the car down the street, but didn't recognize the car. He went to his car and noticed that Penny's car was parked in the lot just a few spots down from his.

Penny and Cole went up to the front of the line where the bouncer was checking the list of people to be admitted. Cole gave his name and they went in. The place was pretty full and it was loud. In order to have a conversation, you needed to get up close to the ear of the person you were talking to. Cole went to the bar to get some drinks and Penny stood back taking in the atmosphere. She had not been a club in a while and she thought that this would calm her down a little and she could sort out some things in her life.

Cole was having little luck getting the attention of the bar tender. Penny could see that he was getting a little annoyed so she came up beside him and smiled. "Let's see if I still have any of the magic left". She then went closer to the bar and two guys that were blocking Cole from getting anywhere near the bar just let her through like Moses parting the Red Sea. She then leaned over as the bartender was scooping ice into a couple of glassed and got his attention. He immediately took her order and Cole paid for the drinks.

After retreating to a corner, they started to talk about school and the new classes they were thinking of taking. The routine of getting drinks played out a couple of more times with Penny leading the way each time. Each time with the same results. The conversation had changed into more personal things such as what it was like growing up on a sheep farm in England and on a dairy farm in Nebraska. Cole was feeling his drinks as was Penny. Cole was getting an extreme high as Penny would talk into his ear. Her warm breath cascading down his neck.

The band started to play and Penny suddenly got excited. She hadn't gone out dancing in quite some time. She pulled Cole to the dance floor and they started to dance. Penny was having a great time. She loved dancing. The floor was crowded. There was just a little bit of room and that made dancing very close. As they danced, Penny's thighs would rub against Cole's. They were very close to each other, Penny's chest to his. Penny looked into Cole's eyes and could see what she thought was a little fire. She hadn't seen that in a man's eye since she would cuddle up with Leonard. And only then after she had said that she loved him. Leonard had become more self assured after he heard those words and he would initiate intimate close contact that led to some amazing sex. How could she do this to Leonard? Penny immediately turned away from Cole and went back to the table with their drinks. Cole followed a little dismayed at her actions.

When they got back to the table, Cole leaned in to ask her what was wrong. He put his hand in the small of her back and brought her close. When he went talk into her ear, he could smell her perfume mixed with her perspiration. It was intoxicating to him. He lent in closer and kissed her.

Penny's eyes went wide. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She pulled away and slapped Cole across the face and told him, "We're here just for the band, … REMEMBER"?

Cole looked shocked. "What was that for? Come on, what was I supposed to think? You flaunting yourself all night to get drinks. Getting close on the dance floor, pushing yourself up to me. Breathing in my ear?

Penny grabbed her purse and ran out of the club.

Penny didn't know what to do. She had no car, and she was not going to go back into the club. She decided to walk around to the campus. All she could think of was how stupid she could be. Leonard was right after all. Cole was hitting on her. He saw she was vulnerable and he moved right in. Just like all the other guys in her past. Was Cole right? Was she getting close on purpose? Why did she really decide to come out tonight? She sat down on a bench in the Quad and put her head in her hands. She took off her heels. They were killing her feet. She wore them because they were really cute with the dress she had on but were not the kind of shoes you really wanted to go dancing in. When she went dancing with Leonard, she always wore low shoes, they were always so much more comfortable. She thought back to Leonard. What was going on with her? Normally, if she had this kind of night, she would have easily gone with the guy she was with and had the time of her life. What was so different tonight? Why did she stop when she thought of Leonard?

As she sat there she could feel a presence. She thought, "Great, now what?" Penny grabbed for her purse. Leonard had given her a pepper spray to keep with her just in case. She could feel the person sit next to her. Her skin was beginning to crawl with the anticipation of a confrontation. The person turned and reached out to her, "Penny for your thoughts"?

Penny spun around and saw Leonard sitting next to her. She threw her arms around his neck. He just held her. She pulled him in tighter. Leonard just asked, "Does the lady need a ride"?

They walked back to his car in complete silence. When they pulled away from the curb and were on their way back to the apartment, Penny asked, "What were you doing at campus"?

Leonard looked a little like he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "After the comic book store, I was thinking about you. You said you had a school thing so I came over here to see if you wanted to go for a coffee after you got through, seeing as you usually hate these things and nod off during them. While I was waiting, I checked the calendar and saw there were no activities scheduled. I remembered what you were wearing and drove around and I saw a club. I thought I saw you get into one of the cars that were parked outside, so I was driving by when I saw you".

Penny went from feeling relieved that he was there to Angry, not just angry, Nebraska Angry. "You were spying on me"?


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing. I hope you are all enjoying the story**

Leonard looked over quickly surprised at the accusation and then back at the road swerving just a little. "What?... No... I... I... was just driving back to the apartment when I saw you walking. I... just thought you might need a ride... because you left your car at home... and... then you were... you know... walking..."

Penny calmed down some. "OK... thanks. I appreciate that you were there. Just as long as you weren't following me. That's a little creepy... and you know... kind of, part of the reason we're on this break. You're always…. there… pushing… wanting to…. Ugh… Anyway… Thanks…I wasn't sure what I was going to do".

Leonard glanced over. "Penny, you can always call me if you need anything. I know It's weird right now, but I still lo... I mean... It's ok to call. You're my friend. I hope that never changes. No matter what happens…... How was the thing... Ummm... Never mind..."

Penny looked over. "Leonard, I don't want to talk about it... It was fine... Just unexpected... Not who... I mean what I wanted...

* * *

The drive back to the apartment and the walk up the stairs was quiet and somewhat awkward for two people that until recently seemed to be so happy together.

* * *

They came to the fourth floor and Penny went to her door and opened it. She looked back at Leonard. Crossed over to his apartment door and gave him a big hug. She could smell his cologne. It was intoxicating to her. She didn't want to let him go. Just like years ago, more than 5 Mississippi's. "Thanks, Leonard, I really appreciate it".

Leonard smiled back. "It really was no problem at all. Please call if you need anything". He then went into his apartment and closed the door.

* * *

Penny went into her apartment, closed the door and leaned against it exhaling. She threw her heals in the corner "Dammit, Dammit, Dammit". Penny went over to the couch and sunk down. Of all the people to run into… Leonard was the one she wanted to run into the least. It was bad enough that she felt so guilty about going to the club with Cole. She had to be, for lack of a better term, RESCUED by Leonard in order to get home.

* * *

Leonard put his keys in the bowl by the door and walked over to his chair and turned on the TV to the SyFy channel. There was some movie playing about some three headed radioactive hydra on the rampage in some city. It really didn't matter. He wasn't really paying much attention to it anyway. Penny had said that the "thing" at school was "fine" and that it wasn't "who" she wanted….. Who was she talking about? She was walking onto campus from somewhere nearby when he saw the car and then her walking away from the direction of that club. What was the thing she went to and who did she go with? AND….What was that HUG about?

* * *

Penny sat on her couch trying to make sense of the night. She went out to a club, lying to Leonard saying it was a "school thing" and then neglecting to tell him that she was going with Cole. She was having a pretty good time until Cole got a "handsy".

Was Leonard right? Were there guys always hitting on her?

Was Cole right? Was she flaunting herself? Pushing up close to him? Mindlessly flirting? What was WRONG with her?

Everything was so confusing. Penny decided to call it a night. She got ready for bed and grabbed a t-shirt to put on as a nightgown. Instead of wearing her Nebraska Athletics Department shirt, she mindlessly put on Leonard's recycle shirt that he had left at her apartment. She crawled into bed and tried to forget about her disaster of a night.

* * *

The next day, Penny was out shopping with Amy and Bernadette. "Do you believe it? Zack wants to go to the Comic Book Store again and dress up as the Justice League again. And all the guys want to go too. And to top it off, that idiot bought me another Wonder Woman costume. And he asked me out! I mean… c'mon… I thought I was pretty clear the last time…. Go out with Zack?… geesh!"

Amy looked up from the shoes she was looking at. "Bestie, I can sure see you in one of those costumes, and going with Zach…. HOOOO"…..

Penny just looked at her. "WHAT? Let me tell you….., if I go…., I'm not going with HIM….. I don't know about Leonard and me yet…... Why would I go with Zach"?

Amy looked from Bernadette to Penny, "You seem to be fairly agitated just because you were asked to go to a costume party by an old boyfriend"?

Penny looked up. "Old boyfriend? We went out twice! Once after Leonard slept with that skank slut bunny friend of Sheldon's and then for the stupid costume party the first time. It's not like we were going out,... going out,... we were just going to go to a club before Sheldon had that stupid idea to go in on that contest. I mean anything can happen at a club. You go with people that you think are just friends and dance close…. sometimes things get out of hand and you end up drinking too much…. and maybe wind up in bed. Anyway, this is just a stupid thing with Cole.. I mean Zack… Why does he think I would want to go to another costume party?

Amy was surprised at the slip of Penny's tongue. "Cole? What does this have to do with Cole? I thought you weren't working with him anymore."

Penny had to think fast now. "I'm not… Look…I bumped into him at the library and had a cup of coffee and then sort of went to a club. He's a jerk anyway. He stepped out of line and I left. Leonard found me on campus and brought me home."

Bernadette was staring now. "Leonard saw you with Cole?"

Penny rolled her eyes at the girls. "NO… I walked to campus after I left the club, and Leonard saw me there. Anyway this has nothing to do with Cole. This is about the stupid costume party and Zack".

Bernadette put down a pair of shoes and walked over. "Why would you be going at all"?

Penny shrugged a little. "Well, Leonard kind of made a case for me to go and he looked so cute the last time as Green Arrow or Green Lantern or whatever. I told him I didn't know, and he asked me to just think about it. So, you know"….

Bernadette looked her in the eyes. 'No, Penny, we DON'T know…. NOBODY does. I'm sure LEONARD doesn't. What is going on with the two of you anyway?... You were so happy. Then he tells you that the relationship is up to you…. and you have just put things on hold?... That's not dealing with it. You can't keep doing this. You worked on the relationship and then told him you loved him. Then this"…

Penny was surprised by the little outburst. "You guys just don't understand. Things aren't that easy. Leonard pushes and expects so much. He wants everything to move too fast. He would like to move in with me, but I don't know… That didn't work out so well the last time… You think it's so easy"…..

Amy chimed in. "Penny, it's not supposed to be easy. You think Leonard pushes….., You think he moves things too fast… He's been in a quasi-relationship with you for two years longer than you. That's what led to your first breakup. This time, you are also freaked out but are just on a "break". He gave you the responsibility for the relationship in an effort to lighten the load so to speak. He thought it would take the pressure off. If anything, he in essence, has STOPPED pushing. And as for expectations, maybe you have the wrong interpretation. Maybe you have more expectations of yourself with him than he does. He seems to just be happy with who you are".

Penny was now exasperated. "OK, FINE….. Take his side….. Whatever. I need to get going to work".


	5. Chapter 5

**OK, that was uncomfortable for Penny. I still own Nothing**

Penny left the mall a little angry that everyone was taking Leonard's side.

They were right of course. Leonard really didn't expect her to be any more than she really was. He didn't care if she was a star, or a genius, or a waitress or anything.

Penny wondered if this indifference was because he really DIDN'T CARE. Didn't care about what she did, or what she knew, or anything about her life as long as he was happy. Was she just a trophy like she was to all the other guys? Just to be thrown away when he was done? She put her heart out there for him, and now she was terrified that somehow, it would get trampled on just like it always had in the past. Leonard wanted to get married. That was the most terrifying thing of all. Married was supposed to last forever… But look at the statistics…. Over fifty percent of married couples get divorced…. Wait…. Statistics? Where the hell did that come from?… Leonard must be getting into her head… Now SHE was overthinking stuff.

She was supposed to go to lunch with the girls and now walked away hungry. On her way home to change for work, she saw a Sub Way sandwich shop. She thought. "What the heck, their new grilled veggie sub looks good in the commercial".

* * *

Penny pulled up, hopped out and went up to the counter to order her sandwich. It wasn't too long before she picked out a green tea and paid for her lunch.

She turned to leave and saw that her old boyfriend Mike was sitting in a booth having lunch. Penny tried to leave without being noticed. As she went to leave she heard from behind, "Penny? Is that you? How have you been"?

Penny turned to the voice looking as surprised as she could. "Mike?... How are you? What have you been up to"? Mike looked good as usual every hair in place and wearing a suit. He had taken off his jacket and Penny could see that he had kept himself in great shape.

Mike smiled back to her. "I'm good, I'm on the road a bit more than I would like. I just got out of an account and thought I would grab a bite. I just sat down with my lunch, why don't you join me?"

Penny looked a little uncomfortable, but didn't want to make a scene. This was the same sandwich shop he had written about in his blog.

Mike smiled as she sat down. "Hey remember the last time we were in this place? It got a little hot and heavy."

Penny remembered that make out session. She thought the person at the counter looked familiar and she was giving Mike and Penny an interested look. Penny hadn't seen Mike since they broke up when she walked in on Mike and that other woman with her legs wrapped around his neck.

Mike noticed the stares from the employee and gave her a wink. He turned to Penny, "We could go and eat outside. It's sunny and not too cool out".

Penny looked at him, "Um… sure, it doesn't look that great outside but, OK".

* * *

They took their lunches out and ate them while walking down the street along a park. The conversation was light and friendly. Mike asked, "hey remember when we were in that movie theater, and we got all handsy with each other? That was a pretty crowded theater. If I remember, we pretty much took care of each other sitting in the back row with our hands down each other's pants. You really know your stuff". Mike could remember Penny taking care of him just fine. Things were just going to come to an end and get very messy for him when one of the people in the next row herd Penny and could hardly believe what they were seeing.

Penny remembered the theater too. They got out of there pretty quick after they got some looks and one of the people in the next row went to turn them in. Penny just giggled, "Yeah, that was a close one". As she remembered it, Mike wasn't so bad himself. Penny was never all that quiet when things got going and if Mike didn't grab her hand out of his pants and pull her out of the theater, there would have been some serious explaining to do. As it was, it took a while for her to get control of her senses. She was well on her way.

* * *

Mike then remembered the park they were walking through. "Hey, we could go over to one of our favorite spots in the woods, the restrooms are over there, it would be like old times." It didn't take much get Penny to agree in those days to get friendly at the drop of a hat. If it was at night, a walk through the park almost always ended up down a path or under a tree in the grass. They were always quick, but not always discrete. In the day time they would resort to the restrooms. They were not the most comfortable but at least they were not out in the open. The only problem that they ran into was the acoustics of the bathrooms were quite hollow sounding and amplified any noises they would make.

Penny looked a little shocked, "What? NO… It's a bit cold out here and even if I did that anymore,…. which I don't…."

Mike smiled, "Yeah you used to wear a lot more skirts in those days. It made it a lot easier.

Penny frowned at the remark. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all".

Mike saw the conversation moving in a direction he didn't like. He wanted to get things back on track. "Penny, you look fantastic. Have you been working out?"

Penny smiled back and blushed a little. "No, not really….. just the gym or a spinning class or swimming once a week or so".

Mike returned, "Well, keep it up. Are you seeing anyone"?

Penny looked away. "Yeah, sorta, for a while now".

* * *

After a short while, the wind picked up and it started to rain. They were away from the sub shop. Mike looked at Penny, "My apartment is just around the corner, let's get inside. Maybe it will blow over".

They picked up the pace almost to a jog and made it to his apartment building and took the elevator up to his apartment. The conversation hit a lull. Mike tried to pick it up a little. "Hey remember when we took the elevator to the top floor of that building? We almost got caught by that old couple. It was a good thing they didn't get on sooner, they would have seen a LOT more than they were bargaining for."

Penny looked back at him, "Yeah, well, strike most of that stuff up to being young and stupid." The conversation wasn't one of the deepest she had ever had. Everything Mike kept bringing up seemed to center around their sexual exploits. Now that she thought of it, that WAS pretty much the extent of their relationship. She seemed to be reliving that damned blog of his.


	6. Chapter 6

**There haven't been any new characters in this story, SO, I own nothing. Thanks so much for the reviews. Penny clearly has some thinking to do.**

They reached Mike's floor and went into his apartment. They were not soaked, but Penny's hair was wet and her clothes were more than damp. The cold wind had made them more than just a little uncomfortable to be in. Mike turned to Penny, "Let me get you a towel". Mike rummaged through a closet and pulled out a towel and threw it to Penny and also gave her a robe.

Penny took the towel and dried off her hair. She looked at the robe and then at Mike. Mike saw the look on her face. "Penny, put on the robe so I can put your clothes in the dryer to dry them out. You will catch a cold if you don't".

* * *

Penny reluctantly took the robe, and only because she had started to shiver. She went into what she remembered as the spare bedroom and saw that Mike had set it up with some exercise equipment. He really was into taking care of himself. She took off her clothes but kept on her bra and panties. She didn't want to go too far. The robe he gave her was very plush and warmed her instantly as she put it on. As she was changing Mike had passed by the door which Penny had left cracked open. He smiled at what he was seeing as he thought back to how athletic Penny had been. It certainly looked like she kept herself in good condition.

* * *

Mike went into another room as Penny put on the robe. Mike had taken off his shirt as he left the room and Penny could see that he still had "the hair, the body and from the looks of things... Money".

* * *

Penny came back out into the living room after brushing her hair out and putting it into a quick ponytail. She could see that things didn't change all that much from when they went together. She was looking around the apartment. It was pretty much as she had remembered it. Mike had come back into the room with two cups of coffee. Penny eagerly accepted the warm liquid. Mike took her clothes and put them into the dryer. Penny sat on the couch and brought her legs up under her. Mike had remembered how she had done that and smiled at her. He sat in an overstuffed chair to one side of the coffee table that was in front of the couch.

Mike wanted to extend this visit. He was hoping things would move to his advantage. "So Penny, what are you up to these days?"

Penny took a sip of her coffee. "Well, same old… same old… I'm still at the Cheesecake Factory, still going on auditions, still getting rejections…."

Mike wanted to look sympathetic. "Aw c'mon, someone must see how much talent you have"?

Penny smirked. "Yeah, well tell that to the cheapskates that cheap out on my tips…." Penny looked a little deep in thought, "But if you really think about it… I am a pretty bad waitress… Anyway, the acting thing is a little better than it sounds. I'm doing some local theater and that is really fun."

Mike thought this would be a good thing to hop onto. "See… things aren't so bad… you will get noticed."

Penny then looked over. "OOH, and I have been taking some classes at the community college along with my acting classes. I'm thinking something in the communications field maybe."

Mike smiled at her. "That's the spirit… we'll be seeing you on TV one way or another".

Penny decided that that was about enough talk of her. She didn't really want to get into any discussions about her personal life. "What about you? You seem to be doing pretty well."

Mike answered, "Yeah, well like I told you earlier, I'm on the road a bit more than I would like. But in this economy, you really can't complain if you have a job". He really didn't want to get into any personal conversation so Mike got up to take Penny's empty coffee cup. "Can I get you another?"

Penny got up and declined. "Nah, one is enough, I need to be thinking of getting to work".

Mike took the cup. "Let me check on your clothes".

* * *

As Penny continued to look around the apartment, Mike walked up to Penny from behind as she was looking at a picture of him with a blushing bride next to him. Penny didn't recognize the woman, but it could easily have been a friend or some family member. He put his arms around her and put his chin on her shoulder. His hands snaked between the opening of her robe, one holding her stomach just below her bra and the other just above the waistband of her panties.

Penny spun around and slapped him across the face as her robe came undone. Mike stepped back and looked at her somewhat shocked. "Hey, what was that for"?

Penny looked down at his left hand. It was clear that there was a light strip of skin on the ring finger of his left hand that really couldn't be missed because his hand was otherwise tanned. "What the HELL do you think you are doing? She then picked up the picture she noticed before. "Is this a picture of you with YOUR WIFE?... What's wrong with your finger? That's an interesting TAN LINE you have there!...

Mike was taken by surprise with those questions so quick. He covered his left hand with his right. He stepped closer to Penny putting out his arms placing his hands on her hips through the open robe pulling her close to him. "Penny, let me explain"…..

Penny couldn't believe what was happening. She quickly and FIRMLY raised her right knee…. "You son of a bitch! You haven't changed one bit. You're always out for a quick one"!

Mike doubled over and held his groin with both hands. "You crazy bitch, what the hell? Arrrgggghhhh! What was I supposed to think? You come up here…you said you were "sorta" seeing someone….. and then take your clothes off…."

Penny quickly dropped the robe she had on, got her clothes out of the dryer and quickly dressed. "I can't believe you…. I have half a mind to blow you in to your Wife, If that's who she is and If she hasn't already left your sorry ass", and slammed the door on her way out.


	7. Chapter 7

**It looks like someone need some help again. And I own nothing**

Just as Penny got to the pavement outside the building, it started to rain again, much harder than before. "This is just GREAT!" She ran back to her car as the rain picked up in intensity. The wind was cold and the rain soaked her to her skin. She got to her car and quickly got in and tried to start the engine. The car sputtered but would not start. She tried again and again, to no avail. "Dammit, Dammit, Dammit!" She shook the steering wheel and pounded on the dash board. The car didn't even try to start. "this is just great… I'm soaked…. My piece of shit car won't start….. and I'll probably be late for work!"

Penny needed to get home to change and get to work. She couldn't see any way out of this, so she pressed 1 on her phone for speed dial…

* * *

Leonard was in his lab adjusting one of his lasers. He was going to start a new experiment in the morning and just wanted to get an early jump on it by calibrating the laser first. He usually did the initial calibrating before the test run to make sure things were just right, but there wasn't really anything he had to do in the afternoon, so he just took it slow. Leonard took his cell phone out of his pocket when it started to vibrate and answered noticing that it was a call from Penny. "Hello"?

Leonard answered the call. "Hi Penny, what's up"

Penny didn't really want to call Leonard for help. She felt stupid for getting in this situation. "Leonard, my car won't start and I need to get to work. The problem is, I'm down at the Sub Way shop, and I need to get home first to get my uniform".

Leonard smiled into the phone. "I'll be right down. I really don't have anything to do for work until tomorrow anyway. Let me get Howard or Raj to take Sheldon home and I'll be on my way. Sit tight, I'll be right there".

* * *

Penny went into the sub shop to get some napkins to dry herself as best she could. It wasn't that good a job. She saw Leonard's car pull up and she got out of her car. It had just stopped raining but the wind had really picked up.

* * *

Leonard got out of the car and could hardly believe the sight in front of him. "Penny, what happened? You're dripping wet and shivering. Let me get the blanket from the trunk".

Penny was a little embarrassed. "Leonard, I'm fine. Could we just go home please"? She proceeded to sneeze and sniffle.

Leonard looked at her. "Penny, get out of that soaking wet jacket". He then put the blanket down on the seat for Penny to sit on. Penny didn't argue. She felt terrible all wet and shivering. She got in and closed the door but realized that her wet clothes were just going to soak the blanket. That wasn't going to be any better than staying in her soaking clothes. Penny shimmied out of her pants and took off her top before wrapping in the blanket. "Thanks Leonard, I really appreciate this".

Leonard stole a peak at Penny in a hot pink bra and matching pair of panties before she wrapped herself up. "How did you get so wet"?

Penny was hoping there wouldn't be too many questions. "I was out shopping with Bernadette and Amy. We had a little disagreement, and I left before we ate, so I stopped off here for a bite to eat before work".

Leonard smiled at her, "as interesting as that is, it doesn't really answer how you got so wet".

Penny held the blanket tighter and sneezed again. She then took off her panties and bra. "I thought I would eat my lunch in the park and got caught in the rain".

Leonard watched as she put her underclothes in a pile with her jeans and top then tied them up together in her soaked jacket. "Well, this is surely going to be an interesting trip into the building and up to the fourth floor".

Penny looked over. "Well I'm not going to sit here in these soaking clothes and catch a cold!" She then sneezed and coughed.

Leonard looked sympathetically at her. "OK well I have a solution and you really can't say no. I wouldn't do this for anyone else but you, so don't look". Leonard proceeded to take off his jacket and hoodie giving her the hoodie and putting the jacket back on. He then took off his pants and boxers and proceeded to give Penny his boxers before putting his pants back on.

Penny looked over, "There's that cute little tushie".

Leonard snapped his head to look at her. "Hey, you weren't supposed to look".

Penny smiled one of her best devious smiles. "Well, it's not like I haven't seen it before". She bit her bottom lip. "Besides, I saw you watching me as I took off my clothes".

Leonard looked like a kid caught with his hand in a cookie jar. "Fair enough, let's get going". Leonard then pulled the car into the street and drove to the apartment.

Penny unwrapped the blanket to put on Leonard's boxers and hoodie. "NO PEEKING Hofstadter, Eyes on the Road!" She thought the soft inside of the hoodie and the smooth almost silky feeling of the boxers against her bare skin felt extremely sexy. They were having an unintended effect. She took a deep sniff of the hoodie as she zipped it up. She thought the aroma of Leonard was intoxicating. She smiled and then looked out the side window hoping he didn't see her reaction.

Leonard noticed Penny stealing a sniff. Leonard asked Penny, "Is it strange that you are wearing my underwear, you know…. Considering we are on…. a break"?

Penny looked back at him. "I don't know….. I guess….. probably….. look, Leonard… it's weird right now,… I know it is… The problem is with me….. you now that right? I know you're afraid to say you love me… because you're afraid I'll bolt. I won't…. I swear I won't….. It's just that I have to work things out in my head right now. You may not believe it, but I have such deep feelings for you…. I told you…. You know I love you…. I hope you believe me…. It's just….. Ugh this is so hard….. I need time to figure this out…. Can you give me a little time? I will figure it out….. I promise"….. Penny then sneezed again and sniffled. "God I feel like Crap".

Leonard drove just looking out at the road in front of him. "I know it's weird. I wish it wasn't. and, yes….. I love you…. I always will….. Look….. I'll give you as much time as you need…. I told you that our future was in your hands and I meant it….. Shoot that sounds like I'm pressuring you. I'm not… I swear I'm not…. Um…. Anyway, did you decide on coming to the costume party?

Penny started to feel worse and worse. Penny leaned back and wrapped herself in the blanket again. "I don't know…. I guess….. we'll see…. Penny felt a little dizzy, coughed, sniffled, then closed her eyes and was asleep a little while later.

* * *

Leonard pulled up at the apartment and parked close to the door. Penny was asleep wrapped in the blanket snoring softly. Leonard thought she was too cute for words. He got out and went around to the other side of the car opened the door and went to wake Penny up. As he lent over, he noticed that she was flushed. He put his hand on her forehead and it felt like she had a fever. Rather than wake her, he put an arm under her legs and picked her up. This was something he never thought he would be doing, carrying a girl up four flights of stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing. Thanks so much for the reviews. The comments are both interesting and varied. **

**It seems like Penny and Leonard are taking a bit of a beating for being nothing more than themselves. Penny is somewhat of a trusting soul and Leonard is just ever loving of Penny. **

**Smiles... everyone... enjoy...**

Somewhere between the second and third floor Penny reached out of the blanket and put her arms around Leonard's neck. This helped greatly as he leaned against one of the walls to catch his breath. He also reached into his pocket to get out his keys.

* * *

Leonard got to the fourth floor landing and went to Penny's door slipped the key into the lock and opened the door. He carefully passed the living room into the bedroom and gently laid Penny on the bed. He brushed the hair out of her face and checked her temperature. She was burning up. Leonard went into the kitchen to get a bottle of water from the fridge then went to the medicine cabinet to get some aspirin for her fever.

Before he went back into the bedroom, he took a puff from his inhaler. The walk up the stairs was more strenuous than he thought it would be.

Leonard went into the bedroom and started to look through Pennies dresser to find a more appropriate top for her to wear. The hoodie she had on was probably too heavy and she was already sweating. He found a tank top she often wore to bed. He thought about getting out her Hello Kitty shorts but then thought changing her shorts was probably not appropriate for the current state of their relationship.

Leonard slowly unzipped the hoodie and tenderly removed Penny's arms. She was clearly sweating. Leonard went onto the bathroom and rinsed a hand towel in cool water and brought it out with her shower towel. Leonard softly wiped Penny down with the hand towel. He wiped her neck and her smooth shoulders, arms and chest. He wiped her stomach and sides down to the top of his boxers. He felt a little guilty looking on her bare chest. Leonard finished by drying her off as softly and tenderly as he could. He didn't want to wake her. Leonard then carefully put the tank top on her. Penny looked so peaceful. He could hardly believe she didn't wake up. He felt she still had a fever. He needed to get her to take some aspirin to break her fever.

Leonard gently put an arm beneath her head and shoulders carefully sitting het up. He held her and softly rubbed her back and kissed her forehead coaxing her to wake up. He whispered "Penny, sweetheart, wake up honey, you need to take some medicine".

Penny slowly opened her eyes. "Leonard, what is it"?

Leonard held two tablets and the water bottle for her to see. "Penny, you need to take these. They will help you feel better".

Penny sat up a little and took the tablets downing half the bottle of water. She smiled at Leonard and closed her eyes.

Leonard laid her down in bed and put a cover over her and placing the waste basket from t bathroom next to the bed in case she needed it before going out to the living room. He carefully wiped her face and put her hair behind her ear. He could hardly believe how beautiful she looked. Leonard found her work schedule and called the restaurant. Kim answered and Leonard told her Penny was too sick to come in to work. He then wrote a message to Penny that Kim said she would cover her shift, and put it on the refrigerator. Leonard then sat on the couch and turned the TV on with the volume down so he wouldn't wake Penny. He didn't want to leave just yet in case she needed something. Leonard found an old Sy-Fy Channel marathon of the original Star Trek series. He propped himself up on the couch and started to watch.

* * *

Sometime in the middle of the night, Penny woke up. She was a little confused as to where she was. She sat up and found herself in her bed with a bottle of water on the night stand. She got up to go to the bathroom and finished the bottle of water and saw the bottle of aspirin. As she got out of bed, she noticed she was wearing Leonard's boxers but had on one of her tops. She noticed the hoodie on the bed, the wet hand towel, and the blanket from the car on the floor. She thought back to the car, putting the hoodie on, how the hoodie felt on her bare chest, how it made her want Leonard to hold her, to caress her. Then she thought how she just turned to look out the window, trying to stop those feelings because it wasn't right for her to have them.

She was the one who put the relationship on hold. She was the one who was hesitant about where they were. She was the one who was terrified of a long term commitment. She had no right to feel these things for him and wanting him to touch her like she knew they both enjoyed so much, wanting to be closer to him, feeling him, feeling him hold her. Then she smiled to herself remembering taking a large sniff of the hoodie so she could experience as much of Leonard as she could.

* * *

Penny went out to the living room with the blanket and saw Leonard on the couch. She looked at him. He looked so peaceful. She sort of remembered taking some aspirin. Leonard still felt like he needed to take care of her. Here he was asleep on her couch scrunched up. She put a pillow under his head, took off his sneakers and put an afghan on him. She stared at his sleeping face. It was one of the things she loved about waking up first when they were in bed together. He always looked so peaceful. Penny thought about taking off his pants but then remembered she was wearing his boxers. She smiled to herself, removed his glasses, placing them on the coffee table, turned the TV off and returned to the kitchen to get another bottle of water. On the door of the refrigerator, there was a note in Leonard's messy handwriting, "Penny, I called the Cheesecake Factory and told them you were too sick to come in. Kim said she would take your shift". It was so typical, Leonard looking after her, taking care of all the details.

Penny then turned off the lights and went to her bedroom. Penny crawled under the covers and pulled the hoodie close to her. She took a deep breath of "Leonard smell",…. she wanted to feel the closeness again like she felt in the car. Penny thought about changing out of Leonard's boxers and into her Hello Kitty shorts but stopped herself. She felt the silkiness of them against her skin, they made her feel happy. She smiled to herself and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Penny woke up feeling much better. Her fever broke during the night. She got up to use the bathroom and took a look at herself in the mirror. She looked like she was put through a ringer. Her hair was all over and she could feel the sticky feeling from sweating through the night. She put on one of her short robes and went out to the living room. Leonard was still on the couch. He was curled up with the afghan pulled up to his neck. Penny knelt down in front of him and pushed his hair aside like he had done to her so many times. Leonard started to wake and tried to focus on what was before him.

Penny said softly, "Morning Sweetie. I've put on some coffee". Leonard got up and put on his glasses and eagerly took a cup of coffee before stretching and trying to get all the kinks out of his back from sleeping on Penny's couch.

Leonard looked over at Penny. "You look better this morning, although, I feel like crap. I better get across the hall and shower before Sheldon has a fit for being late for work. Thanks for the coffee".

Penny looked at the closed door after Leonard left. Not so long ago he, or more probably they, would have showered in her shower together. They always meant to shower together to save time. It almost never worked out that way. She started to think of the different things they would do in the shower... It brought a smile to her face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Wish I owned something... but... nah**

Penny had a bar shift and the evening was slow. She was lost in her thoughts about what happed the day before. She snapped out of it when there was a knock on the bar. Penny looked up to see a tall handsome muscular guy. She went over and asked for his order. He wanted a bottled beer so she went over to the bar fridge to get it. There was something familiar about this guy, she just couldn't place it.

They carried on a friendly conversation. Penny commented, "That's quite a tan you have there, this time of year".

The bar patron smiled back at her. "Yeah, well, when you spend all your time outside or camping, it doesn't matter what time of year it is. And let me tell you, this isn't a farmers tan, I can show you if you like, NO tan lines".

Penny held up a hand as she wiped down the bar, "No thanks, I'll take your word for it. I do like to go camping though, there's nothing quite like sitting next to a fire on a chilly evening warming your hands.

The patron agreed. "I have this cabin up in the mountains that has this really great stone fireplace. I can get a fire stoked and it'll keep for an entire weekend. I have a nice Bear Skin Rug right in front of it. Things can get really cozy. Let me tell you, a nice bottle of wine, no TV or electronics of any kind."

Penny smiled to be polite. "Yeah, it sounds great. I try to get out every now and then, if I can get someone to go with me, I like to hike up in the mountains. But my friends seem to be dependent on their electronics and they really aren't the outdoorsy types."

There was a familiarity to his voice. Where did she hear it? Why couldn't she place it?

He looked at her with familiar eyes. "Would you like to go out sometime"?

Penny was surprised at the forwardness of this man. "Don't you think it's a little early for that? I don't even know your name". She knew this was a bit flirtatious.

She thought about the many times Leonard had asked her recently if she wanted to get away for a weekend. He had recommended the mountains, even though camping was not one of his favorites. He always seemed to get bit by some insect or another. He always had an epi-pen available just in case. And he always carried an extra inhaler just in case.

Leonard also suggested one of the beach resorts. He knew that Penny loved the beach. Leonard didn't mind walking along the shore, but he didn't like much going into the water unless there was a lifeguard around. This sometimes hindered what Penny had in mind when they went to the beach. She still had a little of the wild side in her and loved beach sex, both in the water, and in a secluded area in the beach.

Leonard had suggested going for a drive up the coast for an afternoon drive. There were plenty of places to stop, wineries, bed and breakfast places. He could handle that trip. And he knew Penny would make any stay over memorable.

Leonard even went as far as to suggest they go over to Catalina Island. Penny suspected he thought that she turned down this suggestion because the last time Leonard went to Catalina Island was with Priya.

As a matter of fact, Penny had turned down all Leonard's recent attempts to get away from their friends. She needed to get these fears of commitment out of her head. She felt that she had more control of their situation if they were occupied with the issues within their little group. She knew that if she and Leonard went on one of these trips, they would be incredibly romantic. She was out of her element and usually out of control when Leonard got into the Romance Ninja mode. He could be incredibly inventive sometimes. She rarely saw it coming. Coming up with romantic things to do was just not her cup of tea. She would usually go straight for the sex. Now THAT was something she was good at, and VERY inventive.

But this bar patron… she couldn't place it….She felt guilty about it but something was familiar with this guy even in the way he asked her out. There was something stirring in the back of her mind, something almost primal, raw. The way he approached her, the way he suggested things, the experiences he described…. Why couldn't she place it?

He looked into her eyes. "It could be very interesting"... His offer was tantalizing.

Penny snapped out of the trance she was finding herself in. She kept thinking of all the things Leonard had done with her and the things he had been wanting to do with her. She had been turning Leonard down regularly lately opting to spend more and more of her time thinking of their relationship and where he was in its progression as opposed to her. Why was it so tantalizing for her to listen to this stranger?

Penny decided right there that Leonard was worth more to her.

She was not willing to mess up her relationship with Leonard for what she used to refer to a weekend of self-loathing and regret. "Look, I'm sorry, but I'm kind of involved at the moment... So I'm gonna have to decline... OK"?

She moved out from behind the bar to one of the supply stations to get some napkins. She thought that if she made herself busy, he would take the hint and leave her alone.

The bar patron walked up behind her and put his arms around her. "You don't remember, do you"?

Penny spun around. "Are you out of your mind?... What the hell do you think you're doing?... Let go of me before you regret it. Remember WHAT?"

The patron looked into her piercing green eyes and continued, "I don't know about you, but those 36 hours we spent together, were the best weekend I can remember. It could be that way again. We don't have to get serious, just have some fun, use the time for a little release".

Penny relaxed. "Doug? Oh my god. How are you"?

Doug didn't lessen his hold. "I'm good, more than good". He pressed his hips into hers. He had been thinking about their weekend together from the minute he asked for the beer. He recognized her and his thoughts went immediately back to how they spent the weekend and how incredibly limber she was.

Penny also thought back to that weekend all those years ago. In those days and when she was in High School, she could have any boy she wanted for as long as she wanted. It was not beyond her to drown her sorrows about a breakup from one boy by running to another. Unfortunately, the "rebound" guy was just that. Pretty much discarded after she felt "over" her recent loss. She also thought of how she had changed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Still own nothing**

**Penny finally realizes**

##### years ago #####

(Doug's point of view)

Doug couldn't believe his good fortune. He had gone to that club with the intention of picking some girl up and met Penny. She had recently broken up with her boyfriend and was well on her way to drowning her sorrows when he enticed her with a weekend away from all her worries and troubles. They had started the fire the minute they got to the cabin. Once she saw it, all the thoughts of hiking and spending time getting back to nature were gone. There would be no fishing in the clear as gin water of the nearby lake, no sitting outside listening to the different sounds of wildlife, no gazing at the stars.

The only thing Penny wanted to do was stretch out on that Bear skin rug and enjoy all the pleasures of the Great Indoors! They quickly undressed with their lips firmly planted on each other. They managed to get each others' clothes off never unlocking their grasp. They started with the Bear skin rug. They went so far as to roll up in it together. It was a feeling on her bare skin she had never had. They went from one piece of furniture to the next, not missing any. Room to room, be it against a wall, or on any floor, they experienced every inch of that cabin and every inch of each other. It seemed that they had no sleep. There was wine to complement their cuddling when Doug needed to recharge.

(Penny's point of view)

Penny had agreed to a weekend away with Doug after far too many drinks and the prospect of being away from the city. She could get back to the open air and quiet that she had been missing from Nebraska. Doug was likable enough and VERY well kept. Penny knew that this wasn't really a way to get over her breakup with Kurt, but it had been a while and she hadn't been with a man for far too long a time. Penny wasn't particularly taken by how long a time it took before he was again ready to take her to new heights. It seemed that she would have to put in extra effort in order to get him ready for the next round. He enjoyed her almost constant efforts to keep their marathon going, but she felt she was putting in quite a bit of effort. She was no slouch in the adventures they experienced. She would bring him to the edge and back off, occasionally causing him embarrassment because he could not match her stamina. Still, she was going to get over her breakup, and Doug seemed to be as good as anyone at that point.

##### present #####

Being so close to Penny had quite an effect on him. Even the casual observer might have a double take if they were glancing in the right direction. He ground his hips closer into her making SURE she knew just how happy he was to see her. "Look, It's Friday, and I have the cabin this weekend"... He leant forward as if he was going to kiss her.

Penny tried to spin out of his grasp. "Whoa there bucko, HANDS OFF... Who do you think you are and what makes you think I would go off with you at the drop of a hat?... News flash…. BUDDY... There's a reason we only spent ONE weekend together. You aren't all that you think you are... Now LET ME GO before you find what you have in your pants on the end of the bar in a PICKLE jar!"

Doug let her go putting his hands up in a motion of surrender and backing away. "Uncle... Uncle... Hey you can't blame a guy for asking. It worked before..."

Penny stepped back behind the bar. "Yeah... Well... Keep I'm walking. I told you I was involved".

With that, Doug threw some money for the drink on the bar and went out the door almost knocking Bernadette and Amy over.

Bernadette and Amy walked over to the bar and took two seats as they watched Penny straighten her uniform. "Penny, what was that all about"? They said in unison.

Penny went back behind the bar and threw a towel down on the bar. "I can't believe that guy…. We had one 36 hour weekend filled with meaningless sex…. Like a gazillion years ago…. and he thinks he can just come in here…. and pick me up to do it AGAIN? What the HELL….."

Amy looked at Bernadette and then back to Penny. "Well Penny, being the blonde goddess that you are, and the fact that you normally carry an air of availability, coupled with the status of your current romantic, or more appropriate , nonromantic relationship… It could very well be a possibility that you are emitting pheromones to attract the available male of the species".

Penny looked at Amy confused. "WHAT?"

Bernadette smiled. "She thinks you are in heat".

Penny's eyes went wide open. "WHAT?... NO!... I mean … Why would someone do that to another person?

Bernadette tried to steer the conversation back to normal. "Penny, what happened? What has you so upset?

Penny looked at her two friends. "That jerk just came up behind me and grabbed me from behind shoving his "little general… all at attention"... right against me... If there weren't people around, I'm pretty sure he would have wanted to 'DO ME' right here on the bar".

Amy asked. "Are you sure you aren't exhibiting any of the classic signs of availability? You would be quite the trophy, and worthy of mounting".

Penny looked at the two friends completely bewildered. "Look..., I'm not spreading anything…. I'm not being available….. You can't go out to a club or get in out of the rain or even do your job these days without some guy trying get into your pants... I'm sick of it".

The girls were taken aback by the remark. Bernadette tried again to get the conversation back to normal. "So…. Did you come to a decision about the costume party"?

Penny came around with this question. "Yes, that's why I asked you guys here. The only way I'm going is if you guys are there too. And No LAME-O excuses this time. If I go… you go"…..

Amy and Bernadette looked surprised. "What did we do?" They spurted out.

Penny looked from one to the other. "Don't give me any of that crap. You guys are not leaving me to do this alone. Get it? Start using those enormous brains of yours and start figuring a way out of this or we ALL get dressed up!"

Amy got an Idea. "Hey, maybe we could go as a group AGAINST the guys. We would need a few more participants for our group, but I'll bet with your looks, we could beat any group Zack and Sheldon come up with. Girl Power Superheroes".

Bernadette looked thoughtful. "Yeah, that might be fun, we could get Cheryl and maybe Kim even Alex".

Penny looked at the two of her friends in amazement. "I was thinking of trying to find a way OUT of going, but this could be fun, I suppose….."

Just then, Leonard came up to the bar. "Hey Pretty Lady".


	11. Chapter 11

**Just borrowing the BBT characters**

Penny smiled. It was a smile that she only had for him. Bernadette and Amy noticed and winked at each other. "Hey..., what brings you to the wild and happening Cheesecake Factory"?

Leonard smiled, "Well… I was going to catch a movie, and remembered that your shift should be over about now, so I figured I would see if you were busy. I mean, as friends…. It a documentary about black holes residual radiation that we can find here on earth".

Penny took off her apron. "You know what?... Somehow, that sounds terrific... I don't know what you said,... but it sounds terrific. Sorry girls, I'm gonna have to take a rain check".

Penny punched out and went with Leonard. Bernadette and Amy just looked confused and ordered a wine from the new bartender.

* * *

Leonard bought tickets and some boxed candy and a soda. Penny picked out a pair of seats and the sat down. The movie started and Penny skooched down in her seat leant over and put her head on Leonard's shoulder. Leonard instinctively put his arm around Penny and she became very comfortable snuggled up to him. Not so long into the movie, Leonard noticed that Penny was asleep, softly snoring into his shoulder. He smiled, took a sip of soda, and held her a little closer. A little confused by her actions, but happy none the less.

* * *

After the movie, Leonard and Penny drove home in their own cars. Penny thinking how embarrassed she was that she had fallen asleep and woke up only when she snorted loud enough to get looks from the other people in the theater. When they got to the Apartment building, Penny felt guiltier than she thought she would. She walked over to Leonard's car as he got out. "Hey, do you wanna …. Maybe…. Go for a drink or something?... I feel kind of bad, wimping out on your star thingy and drooling on your shoulder and all….."

Leonard just smiled at her and offered her a Milk Dudd. "sure if you think you're up to it. That club you like to go to is not so far away…"

Penny scrunched up her nose. "I don't really want to go to a club. Maybe we could go to the coffee house down on Colorado Boulevard. I heard from some of the people at the bar that there was going to be some soft music playing. Kind of old school"….

Leonard smiled, 'Yeah, I would love that. We could sit and talk... Not that we have to talk about anything particular..., you know... Maybe just spend some quiet time together..., just laid back, no pressure ….. you know…"

Penny smiled at him as she got into his car. "Relax Leonard, let's just get a cup of coffee and listen to some music".

* * *

They got to the coffee house and found a quiet booth for two back in one corner. The table had enough room for the both of them to sit on one side so they could get a better view of the performers. Penny let Leonard get in first and then got in next to him. They ordered their coffees and some cake for desert.

After the desert and coffee was served, Penny skooched a little closer to Leonard, kicked off her shoes and brought her feet up next to her. This caused her to lean into Leonard. In response, He put his arm around her and gave her a little hug. The hug didn't go unnoticed by Penny and she smiled to herself.

Penny snuggled a little closer to Leonard. "I miss this you know. It's so easy to get lost in you".

Leonard gave her a small kiss on the head. "What do you mean… lost in me?"

Penny picked up his hand from around her shoulder and gave it a kiss. 'I don't know, it's just so comfortable. You're so comfortable. Like an old pair of slippers. You fit so well".

Leonard shifted a little so he could look at her. "If it's so easy….. why does it seem so hard…."

Penny shifted a little and put her feet on the ground and sat up. She looked into Leonard's eyes. "I don't know…. Something is …. It's not you… I know you hate hearing it… but there is…. I can't put my finger on it… but I'm trying….. Leonard…. I love you… I know it's hard to hear… and I know things are supposed to be up to me…. Everybody thinks things should be fine with us. They think I'm being stupid…. That I don't get it…. How good you are… how much you care…. And it's not just our friends…. GOD, my family is always bugging me too… my Dad thinks you're so great, he'd probably trade me in to get someone like you…."

Leonard looked at her. "Penny, I don't know what to say….. It's up to you… I told you I would not break up with you, and I won't….. I'll wait for you to catch up…. Yes it is a bit confusing… No, I don't really understand why we have to be on this break, but… I'll wait here in the station…. Watching the trains come and go… patiently waiting for you to get off at some time…. Like I said, I love you and I want you to be happy….."

They finished their coffee and sat for a little time longer listening to the music end. When everyone was packing up, Leonard took Penny back to his car walking hand in hand. He just couldn't get enough of her. She got into the car and held his hand on the way home. They barely said a word to each other.

* * *

When they got to the landing between their apartments, Penny turned to Leonard and gave him a hug. It wasn't a strong hug that would make you lose your breath. It was a soft comfortable hug that just let her rest her head on his shoulder. They stood in the hallway for quite a long time. Again not saying a word, just taking each other in.

When they broke apart, Penny smiled at Leonard and gave him a gentle kiss in the cheek. "Thank you Leonard, good night".

Leonard put his hand to the side of her face and placed a tender kiss on her lips. "Good night, sleep tight".

Leonard watched as Penny closed her door. He stood there watching her door for a few minutes trying to figure out what just happened. It almost felt that she was changing, somehow different, saying good bye to something or some one, coming to a decision. He went to his apartment and closed the door. Sheldon had left the lights on so Leonard turned them out and went to his room. He went to sleep thinking of Penny, and wondered if there was anything else he could do to help her through whatever it was that was troubling her about them.


	12. Chapter 12

**I still own nothing... and thanks for the reviews, they are amazing ...**

**BUT... the story continues ...**

**#### Warning #### There is a bit of violence in this chapter**

The next day, Penny had off from work and decided to go down to the gym for a little work-out. She figured she would spend some time on the spinning bike and elliptical machine. After she was done, she would go into the sauna and relax then take a shower before going home and meeting the guys for dinner in 4A. There weren't that many people in the gym today so she was pretty much alone. Penny usually would go in the late afternoon or early evening right after her shift at the restaurant. She would usually meet a group of her friends.

Today, she went before lunch and would be just finishing her two routines about 2:00PM. Penny started out on the elliptical machine and took it kind of slow. She had her I-phone with her and was listening to some music as she exercised. She was listening to some upbeat music trying to keep up the pace a little.

* * *

Across the room from the elliptical machines were the free weights. There were a group of guys obviously trying to outdo each other and were making quite a lot of noise. One of the attendants whose name was Brad, went to see what the ruckus was all about and asked them to keep it down a bit. Brad was the husband of Cyndie who led the spinning class that Penny was going to attend after she finished with the elliptical machine. Brad was not as big as they were but Penny had noticed him before giving a class in martial arts. They gave him a hard time and didn't quiet down until Brad threatened to pull their memberships. As the group parted, Penny noticed one of the weight lifters. She gasped and looked away. Kurt was the one giving Brad the most trouble.

* * *

After a few more minutes, Penny wound up her I-phone and went off to the spinning class. The class was pretty full, and she wanted to get a bike up front. As Penny got her stuff together, Kurt noticed her walking away. He followed her to the spinning class and took one of the bikes in the back row.

The spinning class was pretty full, a lot of people signed up for just this class or a Yoga class instead of a full membership. Because the class was so full, Penny didn't notice that Kurt had followed her. He could see Penny from where he was and was particularly happy with the view. He smiled and thought to himself, "just like old times. I really should see if I can hook up with her. After that asshole stopped our pumping session, I have some free time this afternoon and Penny was always good for a short one".

* * *

Penny did a short slow down on the spinning bike and was looking forward to the sauna. Her muscles were a bit achy and she just wanted to relax. She went to the changing room and took off her exercise clothes and wrapped herself in a towel and stepped into the sauna. She was alone. It didn't happen that often. The room wasn't that big and without too much company, she would be able to stretch out and really relax. Penny sat up on one of the benches and turned to her side and put her feet up on the bench. The towel wrapped around her opened a bit exposing her leg. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and let out a sigh.

Kurt noticed that there were no other women going into the sauna. He wrapped a towel around his waist and went into the Women's instead of the Men's sauna. Penny heard the door open and didn't give it a second thought, keeping her eyes shut enjoying the warm moist air. "I'll move if I'm in the way".

Kurt smiled. "No need to get up on my account sweet cheeks. You're just fine where you are".

Penny's eyes shot open at the sound of the voice she just heard. She sat bolt upright and pulled her towel tighter around her. "Kurt, what the HELL are you doing in here? This is the Women's Sauna you Neanderthal"!

Kurt smiled at her. "Now you're starting to sound like your little geeky friend Lenny. You don't have to call anyone names. Besides we don't need to talk at all. Let's just relax, sit back, and maybe we could have a little fun. As I remember, you always liked to 'DO IT' in places where maybe you could get caught".

Penny stood up. "It's Leonard,… not Lenny….. and he called you a Homo habilis not a Neanderthal. He gave you the benefit of the doubt and assumed you were further up on the evolutionary tree. I know better! Now, get out of my way! I wouldn't spend one more minute with you wasted on talking much less whatever it is you think is going to happen"….

Penny pushed Kurt to the side and went outside to get her things. Penny took a deep breath as she got out in the cooler air. She didn't know what Kurt was thinking, but she was sure she didn't want any of it. Penny then went into the shower room, she was sure she had had enough exercising for the day.

* * *

Kurt stood there watching her go out the door. "That Bitch. Who the hell does she think she's talking to". He was furious. "I'll show her who's higher on the tree"…. Kurt then went into the Women's shower looking for Penny.

* * *

Penny wasn't planning on taking a long shower, she just wanted to rinse off quickly. She put her bag of clothes on a bench and then walked into the shower area. Just before she got into the showers, Kurt grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her around, pulling her towel off with his other hand. He was very pleased at what he saw. "I see you have kept in shape…"He had already dropped his towel. "OK Bitch, We'll see who's more evolved".

Penny was taken by complete surprise. "Kurt…. What the HELL…."

In what was probably a steroid fueled rage, Kurt turned Penny completely around facing away from him and picked her up off the ground grabbing her breast with one hand. Kurt growled "This is gonna be fun, you'll see". He then pushed her toward one of the walls one hand around her waist, the other pushing her shoulder down bending her over.

Penny yelled back at him, "Let me go, Kurt, you don't want to do this".

Kurt smiled an evil grin. "You've been away too long. How do you know what I want to do? Anyway, you never complained about it this way before".

Penny kicked at him as best as she could as he took her into the shower area. The combination of the water from the showers and the sweat from the sauna made each of them slippery and Kurt's grasp on Penny was not as hard as he would like. Penny turned toward Kurt and swung as hard as she could and landed a punch to the side of Kurt's head.

Penny screamed, "LET ME GO!"

Kurt just growled in response. He slapped her with the back of his hand. As she fell away, she kicked him as hard as she could. Penny slipped out of his hold and tried to get away. Unfortunately, someone had dropped some soap on the floor and she slipped and fell. She went sliding into a wall. She hit her head and started to get dizzy. The only thing she could think of was getting away. She tried to get up. When she turned to get away, he pulled her back toward him.

Kurt was standing over her with fire in his eyes. As she looked down, she could see he was ready for business.


	13. Chapter 13

**Still own nothing...**

**Some of the reviews are very interesting. Yes the story has taken a dark turn, there is a reason. Penny has been conflicted throughout the whole story. Her encounters with her exes have been proportional to what her relationships were. She has, however, had growth in her understanding of her relationship with Leonard. She is continuing to come to grips with it (a major point of this story). Many times in fiction, as in life, you can't see the forest for the trees. You don't change unless you reach the bottom. Bear with me, this is not over as yet. As for Leonard, He hasn't stalked at all, twice, he was just trying to find Penny so they could do something together, and the third time, Penny called him. This story is about half over. Patience and happy thoughts.**

Penny drove home at an almost reckless speed. She just wanted to get into the shower and wash off the feeling she had. Wash off the hands he had put on her. Wash off the feeling of his arms around her. She wanted to wash away the whole day. She wanted to wash away the last few days, she wanted to wash away Kurt, wash away Doug, wash away Mike and wash away Cole.

* * *

She got out of her car and practically ran into the building and up the stairs. She took the stairs two at a time. She needed to do this and she needed to do this now.

Penny failed to see that Leonard was standing at the mail boxes as she burst into the building. As she came in, he had turned and started to say' "Hey Penn…" but then stopped abruptly when he saw the look on her face. Her face was flushed. He didn't know why, she looked both angry and sad at the same time. It could be work, it could be another audition gone wrong. He saw that tears were streaming down her face.

* * *

Penny got into her apartment and threw her gym bag on the floor and ran to the bathroom where she pulled off the clothes she had hurriedly put on. She felt that if she could, she would burn them right there and then. She got into the shower and turned on the water as hot as she could stand and washed herself.

* * *

Leonard followed Penny up the stairs to her apartment. He had very rarely seen her in this state. He wanted to ask what was wrong, but thought better of it. They were on a break. He had no right to push her for an answer. But he was her friend, and until recently, her lover. It broke his heart to see her like this. When he got to her apartment he saw the door was open. He gingerly stepped inside. Leonard could hear the shower. He quietly went to the bedroom door and saw that the bathroom door was also open. He could hear the shower and some soft sobs.

Penny scrubbed and scrubbed. She rinsed and scrubbed again and again. She couldn't get the feeling off her. Everyone always thought she could take care of herself. Most guys even feared her scrappy persona. But today, when she needed all her strength, she wasn't good enough. She failed again. She couldn't stop what she feared the most. She stood in the shower until the water became cold. She didn't know how long it was, she just wanted to be clean.

* * *

Leonard was now worried. He didn't want to startle Penny so he backed out of the bedroom and went to close the apartment door. He didn't want to upset her but he couldn't bear to see her like this. Leonard sat down on her couch waiting for her to come out of the shower. If she was mad at him, he could handle that. What was not acceptable to him was to see her so upset and for him to do nothing about it. As Leonard heard the shower stop, he got up from the couch and move to the end just before the breakfast island.

* * *

Penny stepped out of the shower and dried off her hair and put on her long robe. She looked in the mirror. Her face was red where he slapped her. Her arms were starting to bruise. Her legs ached. She went into her bedroom and put on a pair of shorts and a sleep top. She couldn't get the look in Kurt's eyes out of her mind. She could wash her skin but she could not forget.

* * *

Penny wrapped he hair in a towel and stepped out of the bedroom. A she looked into the living room, she saw Leonard standing there before her with a confused but tender look on his face.

Penny took the few steps to Leonard's arms quicker than she normally would. She practically ran to him, Leonard catching her as she grabbed his sides. Penny wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head into his shoulder. The tears started to flow freely. Penny held on and didn't want to let go.

Leonard caught Penny and held her, not moving from the spot, waiting for her to calm down. The towel from her hair had fallen and he rubbed her back and placed soft kisses upon her head. Her sobs turned into quiet whimpers but her hold did not get less. Leonard just kept holding her. His hold assuring her that he would not let her go. Whatever it was that had her so upset, he would be there to make it right.

* * *

Slowly, Leonard moved them to the couch. He sat down on the end nearest the door and Penny sat next to him, never once letting go of his waist. Leonard just continued to hold her trying to think what could be upsetting her so much.

Penny sat next to Leonard and brought her legs up beside her. Leonard glanced down and saw bruises starting to form. "Penny, what happened? Why are you bruised? Leonard put a hand to the side of her face. Penny winced in pain. She looked up into his eyes and he could see the bruise on her face. Leonard was shocked at what he saw. "Oh, Penny"….. He held her closer. She started to cry all over again.

* * *

After another short while, Penny seemed to calm down again. Leonard could feel her hold on him weaken just a little. Leonard asked, "Penny, would you like to lie down in bed? It would be more comfortable".

Penny just nodded. "Will you stay with me tonight? I don't think I want to be alone".

Leonard kissed her and said, "I'll stay with you for as long as you need me. I won't move from your side".

* * *

Penny and Leonard moved to the bedroom. Penny took off her robe and Leonard, for the first time saw the bruises on her arms. "Penny….. what happened"?

Penny started to cry again. "Leonard, just hold me please… I can't… not tonight… just hold me"…..

Leonard took off his pants, jacket and hoodie and crawled into bed beside her. "OK…. OK…. When you're ready"…

Penny snuggled close. For the first time in a long time, she felt protected. She fell off to sleep in Leonard's arms wanting the whole day to go away. Shortly after they got in bed, Leonard could hear the soft snoring he missed so much.

Leonard lay next to Penny staring up at the ceiling, Penny cuddled close, her head on his chest, her arms around his waist. Leonard thinking to himself…."I love you Penny, whatever happened, I will make it better for you….."


	14. Chapter 14

**Sitting here not owning anything...**

**Wow, I wasn't sure how the last couple of chapters would be received. I'm sorry if anyone is offended. I did warn you about the violence. The next few chapters will be emotional. Be prepared.**

**It's time for these two to have a conversation.**

**Penny starts to open up**

Leonard woke up with Penny still in his arms. He could hear her breathing. Feel her warm breath on his chest. It was rhythmic. Not shallow, not heavy, it was perfect. Just like her. He thought she was perfect almost from the very first time he met her.

Last night, however, she was far from perfect. Far from the strong assured person he knew her to be. She seemed so vulnerable, so broken. Someone hurt her and he wanted to know who. He wanted to know how they hurt her, what they did to her. He needed to know, but didn't know how to find out.

Penny started to stir. She opened her eyes. She felt Leonard beneath her. She held him closer. She softly kissed his chest. "Thank you, Leonard". She went to get out of bed and winced a little. She grabbed her long robe so she could hide the bruises she hoped he didn't see. Penny went to the kitchen to make coffee.

Leonard got up shortly after Penny and followed her into the kitchen. Penny was getting some soy milk from the refrigerator when Leonard came up quietly from behind and put his arms around her.

Penny quickly turned and dropped to the floor, tossing the carton of soy milk to the side, holding her arms crossed in front her face. She looked away and squeezed her eyes shut...

Leonard dropped to the floor with her putting his arms around her. "Penny... Penny... It's just me... Leonard"...

Penny took her hands down and put her arms around Leonard putting her face in his chest just below his chin. They sat there on the floor holding each other until Penny released her hold on Leonard.

* * *

Leonard brought Penny to the couch where she sat with her knees in front of her, with her chin resting on them. Penny was just staring straight ahead not focusing on anything, just staring blankly ahead. Leonard cleaned the soy milk and brought two cups of coffee and put one on the coffee table by Penny while he sat on the other end of the couch.

Leonard looked at Penny with concern. "Penny, What happened"?

Penny looked down fidgeting with her hands around her legs. "Leonard….. why do you love me"?

Leonard was surprised by the question. "What?"

Penny looked away, and in a small voice said, "you say you Love me….. why….. Is it really that hard of a question?"

Leonard tried to think, 'Penny….. I….."

Penny kept from making eye contact. She was slightly more agitated. "Why do you love me?... What is it about me that you love?... what is it about me that attracts men? Is it what I wear?... Is it how I look?... How I smell?... Is it something I do?... How I walk?... How I talk?... I need to know what it is about me….. I need to know…."

Leonard reached over to Penny, She pulled back. "Penny, does this have something to do with what happened yesterday"?

Penny took the cup of coffee and sipped it. "Leonard, What IS IT? I need to know….. I need to stop whatever it is…. I need to stop these losers from thinking they may have a chance with me"… Penny was starting to get upset. Leonard could see a tear fall.

Leonard tried to answer. "Penny…. I'm sorry…. I know we are on a break…. I'll stop"….

Penny got up from the couch and went to the window by the dining table. She wrapped herself in her own arms. Her voice was gentle again. "Leonard… it's not you…. You don't need to stop…. I love you….. please believe me…"

Penny started to cry but fought back the tears and continued. "I need to stop all the other jerks out there"….. I don't know what it is…. Maybe I never cared to know… maybe I always thought that it didn't matter… maybe I was too care free… always going with whoever I wanted... never having to worry that I was going to be alone…. Guys would line up to be with me… Maybe I was the town WHORE….. She started to cry again.

Leonard got up and stood behind Penny and gently held her shoulders. "Penny….. what happened?"

Penny turned into his hold and fought back the tears that all to easily were falling. "Leonard…. You are going to have to listen…. You need to let me get it out… can you do that for me?"….

Leonard nodded that he would.

Penny brought Leonard to the couch and sat down. She faced him and held his two hands. She took a big breath and exhaled. "Leonard, I know we are on this break thing, I know it's my fault. I know you said things were up to me. I'm trying…. I really am…."

Leonard looked at her "Penny…. I…"

Penny stopped him. "Leonard, stop…. You need to let me talk…. The last week has been terrible for me. I'm really trying to figure out what I want out of our relationship, where we are going, and when…. Leonard, I love you….. I really do…. So much….. But lately things have been happening that I just don't know why….."

"It all started with Zack… he bought me that stupid costume…. Just like the last time…. I didn't ask for it…. I didn't like the first one…. I really don't like it because every time I see it, I think of how much I hurt you when Zack kissed me last time….. After I slammed the door in his face, you came over and we watched those cartoons on TV. That was nice…. It was fun… You made it fun..."

Penny continued. "Then there was Cole.

Leonard was surprised. "Cole?"

Penny squeezed his hands a little. "Leonard, please…..You were right by the way. He was hitting on me….. I lied to you about that school thing… I'm so sorry… but let me finish. I met Cole in the café on campus. We got to talking and I kind of said we were on a break. He asked me to go to a club near campus that his friend was playing at. I said yes and that's where I was going that night... I made it clear that it was just to see the band. I swear it was….. Well, things were crowded and I needed to get the drinks because the bartender didn't pay attention to Cole. You know how that is….After a few drinks, we were dancing and it was really close….. and he got a little handsy…. And then tried to kiss me…. So I left… That's when you found me….. I'm so sorry… I don't know why I said I would go…. I feel so guilty…. Like I was cheating on you…

Leonard tried to look her in the eyes. 'Penny we ARE on a br….."


	15. Chapter 15

** Own nothing**

**Penny continues to come clean**

Penny stopped him from going further. "Leonard…. Stop trying to let me off the hook…. I need to get this out…."

Leonard looked into her eyes, "I just don't know why you would go out with Cole?"

Penny put her head down and let out a sigh. "Leonard... I didn't "GO OUT" with Cole... you have to believe me... I just went to a club with him... I feel terible that I didn't tell you... but I am now... I swear, he doesn't mean anything... please let me finish..."

"When I was at the Mall with Bernadette and Amy, we had an argument about how you and I were on this break and how I thought you expected too much because you want to push US to fast. They said you didn't expect anything and really accepted me for who I am. I got mad and left."

"I went to the Sub Way shop just to pick up some lunch. I was going to bring it back to my apartment, I swear…. Well anyway Mike was there. You remember Mike, that ass of an ex of mine? The blog guy?"

Leonard looked down. "Yeah, I remember".

Penny continued. "Well, he asked me to sit down. It was the same Sub Way he wrote about so I was a little uncomfortable. Anyway, we DID take a walk in the park to eat, and it DID start to rain, but what you don't know is we went to his apartment to dry off... He gave me a robe and put my clothes in the dryer."

Leonard looked surprised. "You took your clothes OFF?"

Penny was quieter. "Yes... but it was just to dry them so I could get back to work... there was nothing more... I didn't want to even recognize that he was sitting there".

Leonard questioned, "But you still went with him..."

Penny looked up, "Yes... I did... I just didn't want to make a scene and then it started raining... please let me finish.."

"After I put on the robe, he then put his arms around me and wanted to get friendly... Well I saw a picture with him and his wife or someone and I kneed the bastard and left... It really started to pour on the way back to my car, and that's when you came to get me. You took care of me… like you always do… you literally gave me your clothes off your back,… and your back side….. for god's sake." Penny let a small smile sneek in.

Leonard smiled too. "Well, I couldn't let you freeze in those wet clothes…"

Penny looked in his eyes. "But, you went so much further…. You made sure I was OK all night…. You called in for me… you stayed…. And you didn't take advantage of me…. You could have so easily... and you didn't…. you respected me….. you don't know how important that really is."

Penny went on. "When I went back to work, I was working the bar and this guy Doug came up to the bar. Do you remember Doug? You asked me about him when you first asked me out on that "non-date"... date... You were so cute through that. Well he came up from behind me and pressed his 'thing' into me and let me tell you, he was very excited to see me. He wanted to go off for another 36 hour binge. I told him to take a hike and then you came in and we went to the star movie black hole thing."

"I just don't know why they thought they could come on to me… I need it to stop… Leonard you have to believe me…. Cole thought I was coming on to him by dancing so close and talking in his ear because of the noise. I wasn't…. I told him so….."

"Mike thought I was letting things get comfortable because I gave him my clothes. I wasn't … He was just drying them….. I took care of that little misunderstanding….."

"Doug, I don't know… he thought he had a shot and took it. But I swear….. I told him I was involved…. "

"And Zach….. I really have no clue why that idiot thought I would go to another costume party with him."

"Leonard, I need to know what I'm doing to attract these losers so I can stop it."

Leonard held her hands tighter. "Penny, each of those guys had some kind of past with you. Maybe they were playing off what they were hoping would happen. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to go to the club with Cole and drink and dance. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to take your clothes off in someone's apartment. Maybe going off and having sex with someone for 36 hours is really not a good idea. I don't know what they see in you that would give them the idea that you are available. It could be that you dance so seductively and sexy. It could be that you're an incredibly beautiful woman, it could be that you are fun loving and adventurous, it could be that you have lived a little on the wild side and some of these guys knew you then and were hoping you hadn't changed".

"You asked me why I love you. I would be lying if I said those things didn't matter to me. They certainly are a factor for getting attention. The first day we met… you were wearing that light blue floral print top with cutoff jeans shorts and your red Ugg boots. That's hardly a front page on a fashion Mag… Your hair was parted on the side and you had some behind your ear. That's not really a red carpet moment. You were listening to some country music. That's not exactly a club atmosphere. But put them all together, and let me tell you, it certainly caught my eye. But pair that stuff up with your gorgeous green eyes and your smile and you really got something there".

"Those things are only the outside. I fell in love with so much more… I fell in love with girl inside too…. You are so caring….. so understanding…. So loving… you have ambition, your smart… you sparkle with enthusiasm…you're open to other possibilities… You're not judgemental…. On that very first day, you were willing to look past what other people seemed to hold against us for our whole lives. You accepted us for who we were not what we wore, not what we did, not who we knew. You looked out for us, not wanting to let people take advantage of us. You helped all of us understand what was out there outside our world. You invited us into your world, showed us things for what they are. There really is so little NOT to love about you. I wouldn't change a thing. I said it at your first Halloween Party…. You're perfect"…..

Penny looked down. "I'm not…. Really not….. I've hurt you. I've let you down. So many times…"

After Penny thought for a minute, she continued. "When you asked me out the first time? I ended it because I was sure I wasn't smart enough for you. Then what did I do? I went out with that guy Eric. You remember him. You sorta met him on the stairs when you guys came back from the Renaissance Fair that time. I confused the hell out of him when you were kissing Leslie in the hall. I basically slammed the door in his face after you went into your apartment. We never saw each other after that. It was only two dates so we never actually had sex. GOD, Leonard... I almost pushed you away to Leslie Winkle."

"The next time, I wouldn't say I love you…. I do you know… I really did back then too….., I just didn't realize it until it was too late. I didn't tell you then and I almost pushed you away to Pryia….. But what did I do first? I went to that STUPID costume party with ZACK! The look on your face… I hurt you so much…"

"Now we are on this break…. It's my fault…. How can you think I'm perfect if I keep messing up the ONLY thing in my pathetic life that is worth anything….. US!"

Leonard sighed and squeezed her hands. "But Penny….. all these things…. All these questions… even if you get answers…. if you close down…. Will they help fix what happened yesterday?"

"Penny….. please tell me what happened…."


	16. Chapter 16

**I own nothing.**

***** Warning *** This is where Penny tells Leonard about what happened with Kurt**

Penny stood. She turned to Leonard and opened her robe. He could see the bruises to her legs. She dropped the robe and removed her top and shorts. She felt so vulnerable but felt she had to show him.

Penny stood in front of Leonard, her body showing the hurt and anguish she felt like a road map of the ordeal she had endured. Leonard could see the bruises around her shoulders and neck, the bruise across her right breast, the bruise from the slap across her face, the bruises on her thighs…. Penny brought her hands up to try and cover herself. She suddenly felt ashamed. She started to cry.

Leonard picked up her robe and put it around her. He held her tenderly in his arms. "Oh Penny….. I'm so sorry….. who….. what… NO…. you don't have to tell me….."

Penny sat down and leaned against Leonard, his arms still around her… holding her as if she would shatter. "Leonard, it was Kurt…. He was at the gym….. I saw him causing trouble with the weight lifting equipment… I went to sit in the sauna after a spinning class and he came in… I…..I... Pushed my way free and went to take a quick shower and get out of there..."

Penny stopped talking and looked down. "Leonard... He grabbed me from behind... I fought him Leonard... I tried... Everyone thinks I'm so tough... That I can handle myself... I tried... He hit me... We struggled... We were in the shower... naked... I hit him... He got so mad... Leonard... The look in his eyes..."

Penny pulled closer to Leonard. "He was so strong... I tried to fight... "

Leonard couldn't listen to any more details. He hugged her tighter. "Penny did he..."

Penny looked up through teary eyes. "He was ready... Leonard, I couldn't stop him... I tried to get away…. "

Leonard looked into her eyes. Tears were running down both their faces. "Penny you don't have to..."

Penny held tighter onto Leonard and put her head in his chest. "I hit my head and almost passed out… He picked me up and brought me out to the benches….. I couldn't fight him…. H….He…. put me down on a bench and grabbed my legs….. I tried to kick free….. He just held my thighs tighter….. God…. Leonard…. It hurt so much… I couldn't even scream…. He had me by the throat….."

Penny started to sob. Leonard just held her….. The thoughts of Penny going through this were too much to bear. "Penny… it's OK…. You don't have to….."

A short time passed and Penny continued. "No…. he didn't….Just before he did it, Cyndi hit him from behind. She fought him…. Some other women went to get help. Brad, her husband is a martial arts teacher. He got Kurt down and held him there with help from the other coaches. The police came and I gave a statement along with Cyndi and the others. The police arrested him. I had to get out of there. I needed to wash off that feeling…. And then... You were there... Just like all the other times. After Zach... After Mike... After Doug... After Cole... and then after Kurt... It's always you... You're always there to pick up the pieces. I just don't know why you do it."

Penny completely broke down. Leonard was not much better. He wished she didn't see him like this. He felt so helpless. They just held onto each other for quite a while.

Leonard composed himself. "Penny, I'm your friend. I hope I will always be your friend. I'll always be there for you. Even if we're on a break or broken up, I'll be there for you".

At these words, Penny started to cry again. She couldn't believe how lucky she could be to have him. He would accept anything she decided for their relationship even if he wanted more. She was beginning to understand just how deeply he felt for her. Between the small gasps for air, Penny tried to talk. "Leonard…. What have I done to us?... What is wrong with me?"

Leonard continued. "There is nothing wrong with you…..Penny, it comes down to this… I love you and I always will." They stayed there on the couch, Leonard holding Penny wishing he could erase all the hurt she had endured. Penny was exhausted. It was quite an ordeal for her to relive what happened. She was not very good at opening up to people, even Leonard. He held her until she fell asleep and then held her more, not wanting to let her go. Finally, Leonard drifted off to sleep himself.

Penny woke first looking around seeing that she was on the couch. It was sometime in the afternoon. She looked up to see Leonard still sleeping. He looked so uncomfortable. She smiled and got off the couch, adjusted her robe and kissed him gently waking him. Penny then went into the kitchen to get some water and looked for something to eat. There wasn't much, just some left over popcorn from the movie they had seen.

Leonard sat up. "Hey, are you OK"?

Penny smiled back at him, "I don't know…. maybe….Ithink I will be now….. Thank you for listening". She then came over to the couch and turned away from Leonard and put her shorts and top back on then tied her robe before popping a CD into the player and sitting down next to Leonard with the popcorn and handing him a water. "Sorry for the lack of cuisine, but things were tight this month".

Leonard smiled, "This is fine". Then his smile got wider when the theme music to Return of the Jedi played. "Really? You have this"?

Penny smiled and cuddled. "Not really, it's yours. You just haven't missed it yet". They spent the rest of the afternoon and evening watching Star Wars. They hardly moved. Sheldon had commented in the past on how small her couch was and that he didn't think the two of them could be comfortable, no matter how small Leonard was. For Penny, that afternoon, snuggled next to Leonard, her couch felt almost too big. She nestled close to him and he just held her enjoying the warmth of her next to him.

After the last movie ended, Penny turned and spoke. "Leonard, I can't tell you how much better I feel after telling you what happened. I felt so dirty, so cheap, like I deserved everything that happened to me. Like I brought it all on and was really asking for it."

Leonard rubbed her back. "Penny please don't think that way".

Penny hugged his waist and kissed him on the chest. "Leonard, I swear I never wanted any of those other guys. Yes, I told Cole we were on a break, but I told him I still had really deep feelings for you. And I told Mike and Doug I was seeing someone and involved."

Leonard took some popcorn, "Penny we talked about it. You did nothing wrong. Those guys were just trying to get somewhere with you that you didn't want to go".

Penny turned to Leonard. "I really don't deserve you at all. It feels so different after talking about it. Not just talking…. talking with you." Penny turned to Leonard. She straddled his lap, put her arms around his neck and gave him a long deep kiss. When she pulled away, she looked deeply into his eyes. Looking for something, searching, almost pleading…

Leonard looked back into her eyes. He had seen many things in her eyes over the years, Happiness, Shyness, Love, Anger, Pain, Wonder, Curiosity, and Lust were among them. But this time…. This time, there was something he had not seen… "Penny, are you sure you want to do this? After …. You know…. Yesterday"?

Penny stroked his hair and put a hand to his cheek. "Leonard, I hate that I let him do that to me.

Leonard held the hand on his cheek, "Penny, you didn't let him do anything…. You tried to…. "

Penny put a finger to his lips to stop him and continued. "And… I am so grateful to the people that helped me because he would have had his way with me. After it happened, I felt so broken, so dirty, like I was just used and thrown away. I tried to wash him away. I couldn't,…. as much as I tried,…. I couldn't. I don't know if I'm worth having any more. I feel like damaged goods. Why would anyone want me?... Leonard…"

Penny's voice became very quiet, like that of a small girl. She looked down from his gaze. "Why would you want me?"

Leonard looked into her sad eyes. He scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom. Penny buried her head in the crook of his neck, her eyes closed, her arms held tightly around his neck. He gently placed her on the bed. Tenderly removed the clothes she had on and softly messaged and kissed the areas of her body that had bruises. He kissed her on the side of the face where she had been slapped, he rubbed her shoulders where she was forcefully grabbed, he gently kissed her neck where she was choked, he softly kissed and fondled her breast, he moved slowly down her stomach to her thighs. He gently messaged her legs up from her ankles to her calves to her thighs. Penny could hardly believe how tender Leonard was. She completely surrendered herself to him. Every touch relaxed her more. Each caress pushed the hurt further away. Each kiss brought her closer to Leonard. Penny brought Leonard's lips up to her own and kissed him passionately. She wanted him, she wanted to please him. She wanted him to want her. She turned them to straddle his hips and started to guide him to start their night.

Leonard gently turned them back. He wanted to prove to her that a man could be gentle, tender and caring. He wanted to make sure that she knew there was a difference between having sex and making love. He wanted to try to restore any self-worth she had lost and remove any self-doubt that she had gained. He wanted her to know that love was a deep and everlasting emotion. He wanted her to know that making love to that "one special person" was more than just physical pleasure. Leonard treated each part of Penny with respect and loved her tenderly. He elongated each sensual touch and stroke. He had learned over time all her sensitive spots and didn't miss any. He brought her to climax time and time again before she finally practically begged him to take her for himself. When he did, he made certain he was not alone in his pleasure. He made sure Penny was every bit as satisfied as he was. She melted into his hold, both finally falling soundly asleep, the thoughts of what happened not forgotten, but replaced with a warm feeling of contentment and love.


	17. Chapter 17

**The characters all belong tho those other guys**

**The talk continues. A revelation occurs**

The rest of the weekend was spent with Leonard pretty much pent up and held hostage by Penny. She didn't want him to leave. They made coffee, played video games, watched sciency shows for him and fashion reality and old sitcoms for her. They ordered takeout food and promised to go shopping for some real food. They cuddled close with each other and spent some very intimate time with each other exploring new ways to excite and arouse their partner.

The best part for Leonard however, was that Penny was talking about all the things that had happened to her in her past relationships and how different they were as a couple now.

Penny and Leonard were sitting on the couch. There was nothing on TV and they had just finished having cold pizza and water for lunch. Leonard heard the door to 4A close and went to the peep hole to see Sheldon go down the stairs with his jacket on.

Leonard took that moment to run over to his room and get one of his Star Wars puzzles. They were in the middle of putting it together. Penny was sorting out some of the different shapes and looking at the different patterns and colors. The pieces were all different, not interchangeable, but fitting together to complete a picture. You could always try to fit pieces where they didn't belong. The pieces were made to confuse you and make it look like they would fit together in one way when they really fit somewhere else. Penny thought about her past.

Penny turned to Leonard. "Leonard, more often than not, I think…. I was in…. what I thought was a relationship for the sex, was love. I mean… when you have sex with someone, do you love them? And when you say you love someone, don't you need to have sex with them?"

Leonard looked at Penny. "Well, I think the two things can be combined in the same relationship but they can be mutually exclusive. Sometimes it's hard to tell the difference. You may be confusing the difference between Loving and being in Love. It's like the difference between a suspension and a solution."

Penny looked at him with a confused look on her face.

Leonard tried to explain. "A suspension is a system in which microscopically visible particles are dispersed throughout a less dense liquid or gas from which they are easily filtered but not easily settled because of system viscosity or molecular interactions. A solution is a homogeneous mixture of two or more components. The dissolving agent is the solvent. The substance which is dissolved is the solute.

Penny looked more confused.

Leonard took her hand. "OK… The particles of a suspension will ultimately settle out or can be filtered. They were never really one thing. Oil and water mix but are never one liquid, they are a heterogeneous mixture. A solution is one thing different from the original parts. Salt and water dissolve together into one liquid, they are a homogeneous mixture".

Penny's look went from confused to questioning. OK…. So what does that have to do with sex and love?

Leonard looked deeply into her eyes. "You can love something or someone. And you can have sex with someone. You can even love having sex. These things put together could be thought of as a suspension all the things are mixed together, but each part is separate from the others. But if you are in love with someone sex is not just for pleasure of yourself, it is something that is special for both partners and the pleasure for one partner isn't complete without the pleasure of the other partner."

"Let me ask you this. This may be hard for you and if you want to stop and not answer that's ok. You said on the first day we met that you broke up with your boyfriend and you were upset because you still loved him. You have also said that you love me. You were in a relationship with each of us. What is the difference?"

Penny looked deep in thought. "OK, Well… with Kurt, we were a couple and we did stuff together, mostly things he liked to do. Going out, getting dressed up, having sex. Mostly the sex was just that…. Sex…. We had fun while it happened…. But too many times, it was over when he was done. I guess I see what you're talking about. I liked getting dressed up and I liked going out…. And the sex was good… so that's why I thought I loved him? Because all that stuff was OK. And he did come out to California with me… and we were living together…. I mean, you don't live with someone if you don't love them…"

Leonard smiled at her. "Well, I live with Sheldon and I don't love him".

Penny smiled back. "Yeah but you're not sleeping in the same bed with him".

Leonard took a sip if water. "Fair enough. So do you see what I mean? All those things… the sex, the getting dressed , and the going to clubs… Each of them is a separate thing. They really aren't joined. Now, you say you love me… what is different about us?"

Penny blushed a little, fiddled with her hands and smiled. She looked up at him somewhat shyly. "Well, to be honest, it's way different. I do like when we go to clubs and go dancing, even if you pretty much hate it".

Leonard looked a little surprised. "Hey, I don't hate it".

Penny looked at him. "You're not fooling anybody. If I wasn't there, you wouldn't be there either…. Hmmm….. Anyway…. I like when we get dressed up and go to those lecture things of yours".

Leonard almost spit out his water. "Now who's trying to fool someone?"

Penny smile and handed him a napkin. "Yeah well, I do like going. I like how you always try to explain that stuff so I understand it, that's really nice…

You always have that goofy look on your face when it looks like you learned something new and I love seeing that look…. Hmmmm….

And I really like when we go out to dinner at fancy restaurants and it always looks like you order the better meal and you let me pick off your plate….

I love watching your stupid sci-fi space DVD's all snoodled up on the couch…. And before you say anything… I know you don't like my chick flicks any better… but it's not the movie that I like… it's the snoodling.

I like walking in the park with you… holding your hand, feeding the ducks…."

Leonard smiled and held her hand. "Anything else?"

Penny took his hand with both of hers. "I like making love with you…. You're so tender. It doesn't seem like something we're doing just because it's fun and it feels good. It's more like it's a pleasure and even a privilege to be able to spend that time with you. Leonard, I'm not only concerned about getting excited, aroused and satisfied for myself.

Let me tell you, there were plenty of times with the other guys in my life where I wasn't satisfied and had to finish the job myself…..

I worry about if you are satisfied….. that means more to me….. and if you're wondering…. I have NEVER had to finish off the job when we make love….."

Penny's voice became quiet, almost like that of a little girl embarrassed to say anything. "I like it when, after we're done…. You hold me…. No one did that before….. you hold me and I feel your skin next to mine, and your breath on the back of my neck…..and you're arm around my waste… or I will snuggle up next to you into your shoulder….. and we just fall asleep…

Penny got a little more excited. "OOH and I like kicking your ass in Halo, and spending time with our friends for dinner….. sometimes …. When I'm at work…. And it's slow….. I just think what I would be doing with you if I didn't have my crappy job."

Leonard had a wide grin on his face.

Penny looked at him "WHAT?"

Leonard answered, "Penny you didn't say we had sex, you said we made love… So what do you think about our relationship?"

Penny had a grin wider that Leonard's. "NOTHING we do is separate…. Everything I like… no…. everything I LOVE about our relationship always has YOU in it…"

"I LOVE the time WE spend together."

"I LOVE the things WE do together".

"I LOVE thinking about what WE should be doing."

"I LOVE making LOVE….. WITH you"

"Leonard, we're a SOLUTION! We're like ONE THING".

With that statement, Penny went over to Leonard and sat on his lap, put both arms around his neck and gave him a kiss like she never had. When they broke away, she said, "Leonard Hofstadter…. I Love you…. But more important…. I'm IN LOVE with you".

Leonard picked her up. Penny shifted so she had her legs around Leonard's waist. Leonard moved his arms so he held Penny up with his hands under her butt. She kept her arms around his neck and locked eyes with him as he moved toward her bedroom.

Leonard suggested, "What do you say we get dressed up, go out for dinner at a fancy restaurant and then go dancing"?

Penny put her mouth to his ear and seductively said, "What do you say we MAKE LOVE first then go for dinner and come back here for some serious snoodling….. you get to pick the movie".

Leonard just smiled at her looking deeply into her beautiful green eyes, "Deal." He then gently placed her on the bed and laid down next to her for an extended make out session….. and more.


	18. Chapter 18

** I own Nothing**

**Things are looking up**

The very next night, Penny made sure the girls came over. She wanted to make sure she had their full attention. She needed their help and there was only a week left before the party.

Bernadette and Amy walked into Penny's apartment. Bernadette was carrying some wine and went to the fridge to cool it off. Amy closed the door and Asked, "What up Bestie"?

Penny came out of her bedroom with the Wonder Woman costume in hand. "Which one of you guys is going to take this off my hands?"

Bernadette sat down distributing the three glasses of wine she just poured. "Whoa….. Whoa…. Whoa…. What do you mean…. Take it off your hands…. Aren't you going? And if you aren't going what makes you think either of us want to go…?"

Penny smiled. Oh, I'm going alright, just not as Wonder Woman. And certainly not with Zack…. And let me tell you, if I go…. You both go… no lame excuses like you both used last time."

Amy questioned, "What has brought on this urgent need to subject us to the goings on at the Comic Book Store? And, I thought we were going to go as a rival group, if we went at all. What changed your mind so we have to go?"

Penny looked at her two friends. The sparkle in her eyes had gone away. "Well, you know how I was asked by Zack to go to the party and wear this Wonder Woman Costume. Well, after I didn't say no, Leonard tried to convince me that I should consider it."

"You know that I ran into that guy I was working with in my History class, Cole, and he asked me out and I went. Then he got a little forward and I ran out on him and Leonard had to pick me up and bring me home."

"Well, then after I left you guys at the mall, I ran into Mike at the Sub Way and got caught in the rain eating lunch with him. We went to his apartment to dry off and he came on to me. Well, I kneed him in his little special place and got out of there. Leonard came to get me when my car wouldn't start and brought me home and tucked me in bed and called to get coverage at the Cheesecake Factory cause I was too sick to go in. Leonard took care of me, all night"

Bernadette looked at Penny, "Is that the Mike guy Howie told me about that wrote about what you did in his blog"?

Penny looked surprised. "Howard told you about that? Well yeah he is that guy".

Amy looked confused. "There's a blog about your sexual exploits?"

Penny then tried to get them back on track. "Never mind about the blog… anyway, then you guys bumped into Doug the other night. He grabbed me from behind and wanted to take me to his cabin for the weekend just to have a good time. Leonard came by and we went to see that star, black hole movie."

"Then worst of all. I ran into Kurt at the gym. He followed me into the Woman's shower and tried to rape me." Penny took off the pink hoodie she was wearing and showed the girls the fading bruises on her arms. "These aren't even the worst of what he did."

The girls held their hands to their mouths and said in reply "OH Penny, are you all right? Did he hurt you?"

Penny looked up at them. "Luckily for me, one of the instructors and some other women came in. With the help of the instructor's husband who is a martial arts instructor, Kurt didn't finish what he started. The police arrested him and I got out of there. I got home and tried to wash Kurt off me and when I got out of the shower, Leonard was waiting for me. I just fell apart at that point"

Bernadette went over to Penny and held her hand. "Penny are you all right?"

Penny's eyes started to sparkle again. "When I calmed down, Leonard was so supportive. He just held me and let me tell him about what happened. Not just the worst with Kurt, he was really worried about me with all that stuff. But, I wanted to tell him about everything, Cole, Mike, Doug, everything. I felt like I was lying to him. He was there to help me after each time. He didn't know any of it happened. He just was being the same old Leonard. Always looking out for Penny. All those other guys tried to take advantage of me. Leonard never did, even though he was really the only one that had a chance. He respected where we were in our relationship and was just trying to be helpful.

Amy questioned. "I'm afraid to ask, considering that the last time we approached this topic, you bolted out of the mall like mosquito to a nudist colony. Where are you in your relationship with Leonard with respect to this Break you have imposed on the two of you?"

Penny was smiling widely now. "That just it! Leonard stayed with me for the whole weekend and we talked it all out. He didn't take advantage of me at all. Nothing we did was forced. He didn't pressure me one bit. It all came so natural. He just explained a few things and asked a few questions and let me come to the end all by myself. I didn't even know I was doing it. But in the end, it was amazing. He made me realize that all my life, what I thought of as relationships in the past, were just mixes of sex and a good times. He made me realize that I didn't really love those guys even if I said I did. He let me reason it out for myself. I came to understand that not only did I truly LOVE Leonard…. I am IN LOVE with him! We're like one person. Then we just spent a really nice night together just here watching a DVD. I let him pick the movie".

Amy rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me, it was Star something Wars or Trek".

Penny giggled. "That's just it. He picked The Lake House! He hates that movie, and he still picked it!"

Bernadette smiled back at her and chirped in her ever perky voice. "Penny, that's great! Does this mean you're back together?"

Penny grabbed both her friends' hands. "That's where you guys come in and the comic book store party. We didn't really say that we were back together. So I don't know Leonard knows we ARE. I know that sounds bad and it looks like I'm playing with his feelings, but I swear I'm not. First, I need someone to wear this stupid Wonder Woman costume instead of me. Then I need you guys there for moral support, and in costume. I'm not doing this alone. We can get Kim and Cheryl to come too.

Bernadette looked interested. "What do you have in mind?"

Penny smiled. Well, this is going to be a surprise so you have to swear that you won't tell a soul.


	19. Chapter 19

**I own nothing, but I am borrowing another character**

Penny leaned in close. "OK, here's the deal. I need you guys to pick out some Girl Justice League costumes. I need to find a Girl Green Lantern. Bernie, you can go as Batgirl considering Howard is Batman. Amy it's up to you, you can use the Wonder Woman or pick something else, but we have to find someone to wear it because this is going to be a surprise."

Amy was listening intently. "We're in… we don't know exactly WHAT it is that we're in… but, we're in just the same."

The girls were at the mall. They were looking at the costumes and Bernadette picked up the Batgirl costume. Amy had decided to go with the Wonder Woman costume. "I'm thinking that it would make an impression on Sheldon that I care enough about his silly super hero stuff to complete the group and I don't need to wear a wig because of my Natural hair color." She gave a sideways look to Penny.

Penny had recruited both Cheryl and Kim to flesh out their Super Hero group. Sheldon was going to get SUCH a surprise. Cheryl picked out Supergirl, hoping to get close to Zack while Kim picked out Black Canary.

Penny picked up her costume. It was perfect. The Super hero was Arisia Rrab. She was a blonde from the planet Graxos IV. As the story goes, she was supposedly the youngest recruited Green Lantern and she had been romantically linked to the Green Lantern, Hal Jordan, from Earth. The Costume had knee length green boots and a costume that would probably kill off half the nerdy competition just looking at her. It showed off her breasts just right and had very little to cover much up at all. It had a very low cut white top, a really short green mini skirt with white gloves and a green lantern collar. Arisia had a pixy haircut and elf ears. Penny wasn't sure of the hair cut, maybe just straighten out her wavy locks and pull them back. The ears, she was sure she could pull that off with a little help from makeup. Penny was really glad she had watched those super hero cartoons with Leonard after Zack had given her that stupid Wonder Woman costume. She just needed one more thing to put on a finishing touch.

* * *

After Penny left the girls, she ducked into the ladies room and called Howard. "Howard, its Penny, I need a big favor and from what I got out of that stupid Lord of the Rings prop thingy, your just the guy I need".

Howard was on the other end of the line, "Nice to hear from you Penny, I'm fine, by the way, thanks for asking."

Penny rolled her eyes. "yeah... yeah... whatever.. Howard, do you still have that friend of yours that deals in super hero stuff?"

Howard smiled into the phone. "Eddie Crispo? Yeah sure, what are you looking for... Possibly some… "on the set" worn Superman Jockeys? They're all the rage since the new movie came out".

Penny could hardly believe what she was hearing. "Ewww Howard..NO... Look, I'm looking for something special for Leonard and I don't want ANYONE to know. Can we meet someplace?"

Howard thought about a meeting place. "Well, considering Eddie does his best work on the black market of merchandise, we should probably meet at Corleone's."

Penny rolled her eyes. "Really, a little cliché, don't ya think?"

Howard answered back. "Do you want to meet or not?"

Penny shrugged and let out a sigh, "Fine... We can meet right after you get out of work. Around 5:00. It's Pizza night, tell Leonard you're picking up dinner tonight".

* * *

Penny was sitting in a booth in the rear of Corleone's Pizza shop waiting for Howard and Eddie to show up. The place was really cliché. The employees behind the counter were spying all the incoming customers with scrutiny, and who Penny thought of as the owner was sitting in a booth with a couple of rather large "friends".

There was also another bouncer kind of guy at the front door. He had taken an interest in Penny as she entered and personally brought her to her booth. She could tell that he was stealing glances at her every so often. To put it mildly, she felt a little nervous sitting here alone.

Howard and another, very "Ethnic" guy walked in and the employees all called out "EDDIE!". The bouncer at the door gave Eddie a big bear hug and pointed to the table Penny was sitting at.

Howard sat down and introduced Penny to Eddie. "Penny, this is Eddie, Eddie, Penny".

Eddie picked up Penny's hand and gave it a quick kiss on the back of her hand. "Charmed, I'm sure".

Penny was a little taken aback by this but didn't say anything. She discretely took her hand and wiped it on her pant leg under the table. "High Eddie, Howard tells me that you may be able to get me some Green Lantern stuff, kind of quickly."

Eddie smiled and dragged a comb through his hair. "I can get anything you need baby. What were you thinking of?"

Penny leaned closer. "I'm looking for two Green Lantern Rings, one Male and one Female. I would like them to be nice, nothing too cheap."

Eddie pulled out his phone and typed something into the explorer. "I have here, my inventory. I can get a pair of these. He turned the phone so Penny could see the screen. The rings were polished silver Green lantern rings. They had green agate inlay around the lantern and a Brilliant Cut Emerald in the center of the lantern. They were perfect.

Penny smiled broadly. "Those would be great. How much and when can you get them?"

Eddie smiled back, "Like I said, they are in inventory. You let me talk with Howard about the payment."

Howard now looked at Penny. "We'll figure it out, don't worry, it'll be fair".

Penny looked a little apprehensive. "O…KAYYYY…. Well Great then."

Eddie looked at Howard. "I'll get the merchandise and let you know where and when the drop will be." He turned to Penny and patted her hand. "Good doin business with you. If you need ANYTHING,….. you let me know. Howard knows how to get in touch".

The three of them got up from the table. Eddie went to sit with the owner while Penny and Howard left. Howard picked up the order of pizzas for the group. The bouncer at the door looked Penny up and down as they walked past. He smiled at her and winked as they went through the door.

* * *

Penny and Howard went to their cars. "Geesh Howard, REALLY? What the hell? Are you going to be in any kind of trouble over this?

Howard smiled. "Nah Eddie likes to be dramatic. He usually plays bit parts as a Mob Guy around the Movie Sets. He's really not that much of a problem. He just likes to stay in character."


	20. Chapter 20

**I guess I'm not done borrowing characters yet. Still own nothing**

Penny thought that it would be fun to visit Leonard at work. She hadn't been to his lab since before she put them on a break. Driving over to the University, she thought back to the times she went there. She really enjoyed going to meet Leonard in his lab. Not only did she get to surprise him and see that incredible smile when he was surprised by her visit, the things he would show her, for some reason, made her SO horny. She had not yet been able to contain herself. Leonard had even taken to leaving one desk in his lab completely clear of clutter just in case she showed up.

Penny pulled into the parking lot and parked her car not so near where Leonard usually parked. She wanted to surprise him, so she made sure she parked on the other side of the lot. Leonard had a spot near the entrance to the building. It was fairly close to the Cooper/Wolowitz parking spot. Not too far from the entrance, there were a half dozen parking slots that were reserved for scooters and Motorcycles. On this day, as she went to park her car, she noticed that there were three motorcycles taking up some of the spots. She quickly thought back to the Motorcycle Lessons that she had gotten for Leonard as a Crazy Neighbor Gift for Christmas. He was so gracious in taking the ribbing about letting Dave Underhill's Motorcycle fall on his leg when he did nothing more than try to hold it up.

The thought of that page in her history brought back some painful memories. She remembered denying being offered a tour of Leonard's lab, she pretended to like science and she even referred to herself as The Queen of the Nerds just to impress Dave. She hurt Leonard SO much he did something completely out of character for him. He came directly over to her apartment and confronted her about the reason that she wouldn't go out with him. The obvious implication, being Dave was smarter than Leonard, was that she really didn't go out with him because his physical attributes were not up to her standards. That realization made her think long and hard about what it really was that she saw in guys that she went out with.

As she walked over to the building, she started to think again about the first time she went to visit Leonard. She was amazed at the holograms Leonard had shown her. The passion he showed when he explained it to her reminded her that she often forgot just how smart he was. It was the weight that tipped the scales that particular day. She started to get a little excited with the prospect of what was probably going to happen. As she turned down the hallway to Leonard's lab, she unbuttoned the top two buttons of her blouse. She had picked out a nice blue and pink top to go with a pair of jeans that showed off her curves just right. She thought, with a little luck, she could get him to take her to lunch.

The more she thought about it, the more aroused she got. Maybe she could get him to blow off the afternoon and they could take a ride up the coast to that bed and breakfast they had visited. She was sure he would be pleasantly surprised. She had put on a sheer bra that left very little to the imagination and a matching thong panty. Penny had pulled the blouse out of her jeans and at this moment was kicking herself for not opting for one of her skirts. She started to walk faster and turned into Leonard's lab knocking on the doorframe. "Surprise... Anyone home?"

As she entered the lab, Penny's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open. The person hovering over the laser equipment she had been schooled about, turned to her with a surprised look on his face. "Surprise, indeed..." David Underhill stood his impressively muscular frame and looked Penny up and down.

Penny quickly started to tuck her shirt into her jeans. "Dave, what are you doing here, and where is Leonard?"

David Underhill came across the lab, smiled that perfect smile of his, put his hand on Penny's shoulder and started to stroke it. "I'm here to talk to Leonard about some research on black holes. He went to get some coffee. I must say, you are looking particularly FINE..."

Penny stepped back out of his grasp with a bit of a scowl on her face. "OK, let's get something straight,… it doesn't matter how FINE I am... You have NO chance with any of this... You're married, remember? Didn't anything sink into that thick head of yours after I found the nude pictures of your WIFE on your phone? Are there SO many brains packed in between your ears that you could be THAT DENSE?"

Leonard was making the last turn to his lab when he heard a commotion coming from inside. It sounded like Penny, and it didn't sound pleasant at all. He approached with extreme caution and stopped just outside.

Dave held up his hands in a surrender posture. "Whoa Penny... Let me explain... I'm not married anymore... After I met you, and we tried that experiment with Tequila…., I realized just how much I was missing..."

Penny took one step toward Dave and poked him in the middle of his chest. "Look here MISTER... I'm through with guys like you... Guys that think they're so perfect, guys that have had everything just laid at their feet, guys that have been fawned after by girls that can't see behind the facade of the good looks, the muscles, and the hair. I wouldn't waste ten minutes with you or anyone LIKE you. You're not worth it. And from my experience, you couldn't even make it ten minutes... Quick Draw! I'm here to see a REAL man. I'm here to see Leonard, we're a couple. We have been for quite a while and he is twice... No... Ten times the MAN you are or ever could THINK of being.

At this point, Leonard decided he better get in the lab before Penny started to use the lasers for something they were NOT designed for. "Um... Penny?"

Penny turned... Surprised to see Leonard. "Leonard... Sweetie...". Penny took the few steps to Leonard, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth long deep and with a passion she wanted both Leonard and Dave to see. "Come with me..." Penny then took Leonard by the hand and led him out of his lab.

David Underhill just stood there with a look of bewilderment on his face.


	21. Chapter 21

**I own nothing**

When they got to his car, Penny got into the passenger seat and waited for Leonard to get in. Leonard got in and looked over at her. "Penny, what was that about?"

Penny took his hand, "Leonard, I've had it with guys like him. I came to surprise you and maybe have lunch and ... Maybe.. you know... Have some special lab time..."

"I'm so worked up now I really need you, I really want you. Now if you would please start driving,… there is that nice B&B up the coast. We're gonna have sex!"

* * *

Leonard drove up the coast. Penny had turned on the radio to a country station that was playing some classic country. Some of the real sad classics. Eddie Arnold - What's He Doin in My World, George Jones - He Stopped Loving Her Today. They were songs about someone that had an undying love for a girl that had strayed to other lovers. Sandwiched in between them was the Brad Paisley, Allison Krauss song Whiskey Lullaby.

She thought about her past and the men that she had been involved with before Leonard and what Leonard must have gone through loving her as he has all these years and watching some of those guys come and go. She had reclined the seat and had her eyes closed. She had reached over and had taken Leonard's right hand. "Leonard, I feel so bad about what I put you through. I put us on a break and that must have hurt you more than anything. The worst part is... you were never the problem... it's always been me... I'm so sorry..."

Leonard smiled, "Penny, let's not think about that anymore..."

She was softly stroking Leonard's hand with her thumb. "Leonard... I'm sorry you saw that and I won't hold you to take me to the B&B… If you are going just because I was making you,... I would be no better than any of them, any of those other guys… and I don't EVER want you to think that I would use you just for sex." She sat up and gave his hand a gentle kiss.

* * *

Leonard was turning into the parking lot of the B&B. "Well, It's a little late to turn around now, we're here. To tell you the truth, hearing you go off on Dave, was kind of hot. I'm not so sure that I wouldn't be using you just for the sex….. Penny, you said that we were a couple, did you mean it? Are we not on a break anymore?"

Penny smiled shyly at Leonard. "Sweetie, I'm sorry, I thought you already knew... After that weekend after... You know... Kurt... To me, it was pretty clear... I'm in love with you... Remember?... We're a solution... Like you said... Two parts but one thing... Together... You and me.. Leonard, I so DO want to make love with you... You know…, if you want to...

* * *

Leonard checked them in as Penny waited patiently in the car. Leonard booked a room and purchased some essentials at the desk. They had a small area next to the desk that had toiletries, assorted snacks, wine and other drinks. They drove to the cabin and went into the room. Leonard took Penny in his arms and tried to carry her across the threshold into the room. Penny balked at the idea. "We May be back together, and this is all romantic and stuff, but you don't have to do that yet. Let's wait for that a little. I'm still working all this through."

Leonard closed the door and turned to Penny as she put her arms around his chest and gave him a 5 Mississippi hug. She then looked him in the eye and brought him to the bed and sat him down. "This is what I was going to surprise you with in your lab... Penny then very sexily removed her jeans and top standing in front of him in her thong and sheer bra.

Leonard took off his jacket, hoodie and pants. Before he sat back on the bed, he managed to squeak out "WOW", just before he took a puff from his inhaler.

Penny giggled at him. "Aw... Poor baby". She then took his face in her hands and lay down in bed with him kissing him deeply.

Penny quickly shed what little she had on while Leonard did the same. Penny then straddled Leonard's hips and leaned over for a kiss while rocking her hips. Leonard returned the kiss and hugged her close, their chests together. Leonard held Penny close by grabbing her hips. She continued to gyrate back and forth. Leonard reached around to her lower back as she sat up and arched her back and messaged her gently . Penny moaned quietly, "that feels so good". Leonard sat up and gently rubbed her stomach and breasts. Penny quickened her hips. Leonard whispered in her ear, let me message your back. Penny turned around with her back to Leonard. He reached around with one hand on her breasts and the other between her legs. Penny sighed, "oh my god... Leonard". Penny guided Leonard to her. He moaned gently. Penny leaned forward and started to rock gently. Leonard put both hands on her lower back and started to message her from her hips to her shoulders, every so often reaching around for her breasts. Penny was rocking harder, moaning. Leonard turned Penny onto her back. Penny quickly locked her ankles together behind Leonard pulling him closer, deeper. She pulled him down to her kissing him deeply, running her hands through his hair. Leonard thrust harder. Penny grabbed his lower back to bring him deeper. Leonard responded by increasing his rhythm. Penny turned them over and ground her hips roughly and quickly. Leonard gasped, "Penny...ohhhh...mmyyyy...god". Penny let out a breathy moan, "Yes... Leonard... Yes... Yes..." They both collapsed I'm each other's arms, their chests heaving gasping for air. Sweat glistening off each other. Penny gently kissed Leonard's cheek. She reached over for his inhaler. He eagerly took a puff and returned the kiss.

Penny smiled down at Leonard, "boy, your messages have gotten SO much better. You can give me one like that any time you like. All those other guys... They got nothin on you. You are SO GOOD."

Leonard smiled back still trying to catch his breath. "You are out of this world. That last move was amazing".

Penny giggled and started to draw circles on Leonard's still heaving chest. "Hey, a girl's gotta do what a girls gotta do. I don't want to get boring. I still have some moves in my bag of tricks". Penny moved to lay with her head on Leonard's chest and intertwined their legs while putting her arm across his waist.

Leonard pulled her in for a quick kiss. "You are FAR from boring".

Penny turned away from Leonard and backed into his embrace. Her bare back to his chest. "Leonard... I love you SO much".

His knees tucked perfectly under her thighs. "I love you too, always have...always will". He pulled her in close and they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
